Toys
by PimmyProductions
Summary: Sasuke has a reputation of using people as 'toys' and not being about to stay in relationships for longer than a month. But when Naruto,whos known for his promiscuousness, transfers into Sasuke's gym class, Sasuke knows who he wants as a new toy...
1. Targeted and Plot

**Summary: **Sasuke is a sadistic bastard who has a reputation of using girls (and boys) as his own personal 'toys'. He can't ever stay in a relationship for longer then a month, but he doesn't care in the slightest as long as he still has someone to mess with. When Naruto transfers into Sasuke's gym class, Sasuke decides who his new 'toy' will be. He tries to make Naruto fall madly in love with him so that he can have Naruto wrapped around his finger.

Thing is, Naruto is rumoured to be the school's slut and is 'selling himself out' to anybody. Sasuke is fine with this at first, but as days pass Sasuke learns a few new things about Naruto and himself that end up changing his motives.

**AN/Update (may 11 2013)**:

To new/future readers - At that time that I make this update this story isn't finished. Luckly for the people of the future they will have the complete version of this piece of crap :D! Hurray. On that note to all my readers I'm sorry for the low quality of this fic. I wrote it on a spur of the moment with very little planned. It has NOT been beta'd. I really wish I had the energy to rewrite this story because I'm 100 percent sure I could do it a million times better now that I know where this is going. Sadly I'm lazy... So I'm focusing on finishing this because I have a couple of readers who actually enjoy this and when I'm done if I decide to rewrite I might...

The point is if you decide to read this just keep in mind this is like 2 star out of 5 quality writing. ;_;

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting on the gymnasiums polished floor, dresses in shorts and t-shirts ready to do whatever was planned for them for today's class by their sensei Kakashi.<p>

Unexpectedly though, everyone had found themselves meeting a new class member standing next to their sensei.

The blonde boy had a huge grin on his face as he introduced himself, and rather obnoxiously at that.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the name, for those who didn't already know that well now you do and you better not forget it!"

Kakashi sighed and waved off Naruto's loud introduction.

"Yes, yes, please take a seat on the floor like everyone as I explain what's going on," Naruto nodded and flopped down next to his friends.

"Naruto is transferring from Guy's class, it seems as if there was a mix up in his schedule so this time was better suited for him, anyhow moving on to today's activities… we will be helping the younger grades. Get into groups of 3 and you will be assigned to look after a group of Iruka's students, we will be heading down to the tennis court."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Targeted<strong>

"Tsk Tsk Sasuke," Suigetsu, my best friend, said teasingly, "I know what you're thinking and I strongly suggest you get over it."

"I have no idea what you implying" I reply, smirking, because I totally know what he's implying I just like annoying him sometimes.

"I'm not going to argue with you," He sighs, "but I think you should turn your attention elsewhere,"

"I may ask why?"

"…Ughhh, so troublesome," Shikamaru who was listening in grumbled under his breath.

"You mean you don't know his reputation?" Suigetsu exclaimed in shock.

"I do"

How could I not? Naruto, I hear that name several times. The schools very own whore. I never bothered thinking about him; I had never seen him before so I just turned a blind eye to the rumors and stories. But, I had never expected him to be so um… cute. Loud and energetic he was with sunshine hair that was way to blonde to be natural. His eyes were blue and cat like, had the cutest little pointed nose and some adorable whisker like scars on his tanned face. Actually he would easily pass as a girl if it wasn't for the flat chest. A chest that apparently was quite toned, damn he has some amazing abs; I was staring now at the blonde who had just taken off his shirt.

Okay, it's decided.

"Sasuke Senpai, Sasuke Senpai…errr Senpai?"

I looked down to see some brat (that was way too short to be in 8th grade), who was poking my thigh and annoyingly repeating 'Sasuke Senpai '. Twerp, way-a-go in ruining my observation of mister. Sunshine.

"What?" I deadpanned and gave that brat the signature Uchiha death glare.

The brat's eyes went big in fear, and I 'Muwahahahah-evil laugh'ed in my head.

"Sasuke stop scaring the kids, you're so troublesome," Shikamaru said and rolling his eyes at me when I shot him the Uchiha death glare. I hate how his immune to my glares! No fair.

Suigetsu chuckled at the kid. Shikamaru went to help our group of pests who seemed too stupid to know how to play a simple game of tennis. I looked over at my shirtless Sunshine that was now playing an intense game of tennis with one of the younger kids, why did his group get the not so lame brats? And I had to deal with brain dead children that can't even hold the racket properly; ok well that's an exaggeration, but still their pretty untalented.

"Earth to Sasuke…" Suigetsu said, he was waving his hand in front of my face, ruining my view of my Sunshine.

"What" I growled. I was getting irritated by the heat of the summer air, God I hate the sun it so hot...haha just like my sunshine. I snickered at this; Suigetsu gave me a funny look and then let out a long sigh of disappointment.

"I guess it's too late now…" Suigetsu yelled over to Shikamaru who was on the other side of the court watching over our children.

…Watching over our children. That was badly worded. Whatever, we are now moving on.

Shikamaru shook his head out and I could see him mutter something that probably along the lines of 'Troublesome.'

"Bad decision Sasuke. We all know Uchihas are possessive greedy bitches…" Suigetsu started.

I arched an eyebrow, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"There is no way this is going to work out. You're going to become attached and when you become attached to something you can't have…" He continued, before I cut him off again.

"I always get what I want. I'm an Uchiha, when Uchihas want to have something they get it and it becomes theirs until they have gotten bored of it. And in this case I want my Sunshine. And I will get my Sunshine …Can't be so hard since according to rumors he'll fuck anyone."

"_Your_ _Sunshine_, you already name your new toy? And look you're already becoming possessive, and possessiveness is what the problem here is. Uchihas don't share their toys, as I recall you telling me once; and I seriously doubt you're going to settle for a one-nightstand and you're going to get jealous when the slut starts fucking other people other than you."

"Hn" Was my only reply, he was wrong. Since when do Uchiha's get jealous? Never that's when… why? Because jealously is made out of envy of someone other than you having something you don't. And I, Sasuke Uchiha, ALWAYS, I repeat ALWAYS, get what I want. This time was no different.

Anyways who said I wanted Sunshine to be my exclusive fuck buddy? Not me, I don't give a damn who he's with…as long as I'm his… what word and I looking for.

Ah! As long as I'm his _master._

He'll be my little toy wrapped around my pinky; once I get my hands on Sunshine boy I'm going to tattoo his forehead proudly: 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha.'

Suigetsu snickered, he knows me well enough to understand my thoughts without me having to verbally express them. He patted my back as he went to lean on the fence surrounding the tennis courts.

"Well good luck" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Like I said, it's decided. I targeted my new toy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Part Two* <strong>( I just put both chapters on one page because this part is very short and yeah...)

As the period began to come to an end, Kakashi yelled at his students to quickly clean up and put away all the equipment that they had used that day. Everyone hulked back something, from bags of tennis balls to the removed tennis nets. Finally when everything was put away Kakashi waved them off unenthusiastically dismissing them to the gym's locker rooms. Once all the boys got into the locker room they began to complain, grumble and groan about how much Kakashi had pushed them today. Many of them sweaty and sticky because of the strong sun that was out that afternoon, some decided to take a shower before heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-point-five: Plot<strong>

"Hey," I greeted the blonde who just came out of the showers. It was only me and him now, the room was empty as everyone already took their leave and went home. I took my bag out of my locker and stuffed my gym clothes in there. This reminds me that I need to do laundry when I get home, anyways; Naruto grabbed an extremely bright orange towel and began to dry his hair with it.

"Um…Hey?" He replied, giving me this 'why-the-hell-are-you-talking-to-me' face.

"So, how was your day?" Honesty I just said this to mess with him, his reaction was hilarious. His left eye twitched a little, than he began to stare at me slowly narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want Uchiha?" His eyes still narrowed at me with suspicion.

"Oh, please. Can I not ask a classmate how their day was?" I smirked, "And please call me Sasuke."

He sighed, "Ok. What do you want _Sasuke_?"

"Geez, so mean, I really just wanted to know how your day was"

He rolled his eyes and went to his backpack and put his ugly orange towel in it. Then he shook his head, like a dog trying to shake of water from his fur.

"It was fine, thank you" He replied, zipping up his backpack.

"That's good. Are you going to ask how my day was? It's polite," I said sarcastically.

"Sasuke stop fucking around; just tell me what you want"

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket, so I lifted a finger and told Naruto to wait a second, and he did. He sat on one of the benches that were lined up in the middle of the room and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke!" I heared the familiar fangirl scream on the other side of the phone, Karin.

I sighed deeply, just get it over with. "Oh it's you, what do you want"

"Sasuke! So mean! That's not how you talk to your girlfriend!"

"Hn"

"Fine! …Anyways dumbass Suigetsu, Jugo and **I** were wondering if you would like to meet us at the pool in an hour or so?"

I looked at Naruto who was still sitting there staring at me.

"No"

"….WHY NOT SASU-POOH!" Karin yelling so loudly that I had to pull the phone away from my ear to prevent myself from going deaf.

I hung up, and looked at Naruto again who was now laughing.

"Ahahaha! That's funny. Sasu-pooh, I should call you that now"

"Don't"

"But why not Sasu-Pooh"

I shot him the Uchiha death glare, but he remained unfazed and just continued to laugh. He's the second person I know that's not related to me and reminds unaffected by my glares.

"Anyways, what I really wanted to ask was: Do you want to hang with me and my friends during lunch tomorrow?"

He arched an eyebrow and gave me a 'what-are-you-planning-to-do?' Kind of face.

Then he quickly looked away and grabbed his backpack, flinging to over his shoulders.

"I can't I'm usually busy during lunch" he mumbled under his breath.

Of course you are…probably too busy locking yourself up in the janitors' closet giving some random guy a blowjob.

"Well," I pulled my shoulder bag over my head, "If you change your mind or have free time, you should look for me in the drama room I usually eat my lunches there. I'll see you whenever I guess"

"…Yeah"

I made my way out and left him alone in the change room.

I have no doubts that mister Sunshine will show up tomorrow at lunch, the power of seduction comes easy for me I can be a complete jerk and still have people fall on their knees for me, easy. Just as easily I'll have Naruto fall for me.


	2. Rumours and a Bench

Naruto sat in class not really paying attention, Ibiki sensei was rambling on about math equations. Something about y equals x plus one squared or something like that. The words 'Quadratic Equations' was scribbled onto the whiteboard, following it were several letters and numbers that seemed to be arranged randomly. Naruto stared up at the clock on the wall, watching the hands slowly ticking away. Lunch started at 11 it was only 10, one hour of math left before he could finally eat! Many of the other students were also not paying attention; some doodled in their books while others secretly slipped one of their headphones down their sleeve to hide the core while listening to their i-pods. Naruto sighed and watched the seconds slowly pass by.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Rumours and a Bench <strong>

The bell for lunch time finally rang and I literally ran out of the class. Finally free from this so called 'Math 'class even though there's more letters involved then numbers. How do you even add letters? You can't…it's not possible. I don't understand the people who created math; they probably were trolls who started to laugh evilly when writing out the rules for these stupid equations.

How the hell does 35 + x = y ? Y is a letter is can't equal anything!

I make my way to my locker in peace. I pulled out the paper bag that held my lunch and took a peek inside. What the hell is this? Jiraiya you drunk pervert. He put condoms in my lunch bag! Attached to a condom was a sticky note that read: Dear Naruto, I forgot to give you these before I left, these are so that you don't get some chick pregnant while I'm away. Have fun and you welcome.

…I can't even explain how awkward this is. I try to take out the rest of the condoms from the paper bag and hide them in my locker discreetly; if someone saw me with a handful of condoms I'm sure that'll only add to the rumors about me. I shut my locker, but then I realize that I had dropped one of Jiraiya's 'gifts' on the floor. Some guy smirks at me and the girls a few lockers down start whispering.

Crap.

I'm going to kill that pervert the next time I see him.

I exhale and kneel down to reach for the condom that publically laying on the floor screaming 'Naruto stashed condoms in his locker because he's a whore.' Which were the exact words a girl says to her friends as she walks past me, at this point I've the fuck I give has turned to zero so I stand up and wave the condom at the girl and say something along the lines off: "Yeah and this condom is reserved for your boyfriend"

This comment would have been embarrassing if she didn't actually have a boyfriend but I assumed she does because her face when red in shame, embarrassment, anger, and probably disgust.

"You're the scum of the Earth you slut, stay away from Ebisu!" She stomps off with her little gang of friends behind her.

So there it is, I dug myself into a bigger hole then I was already in. But it's not like I wasn't hated to begin with so this little situation doesn't really do much. People are so judgemental, I never did anything to anyone, ever, they do it to me.

I sigh and put the condom I picked up in my back pocket because I'm way too lazy to open my locker again.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I whisper to myself.

Ok so these are the options, I either go try to find my friends and eat lunch with them, or take the Uchiha's questionable offer up.

I guess it can't hurt to see what it is that he _really_ wants. I doubt he just wants to be friends, people rarely ever want to be 'just friends' with me, so I'm prepared to find out what his motive is.

Soon enough I find myself standing at the end of the main hall way, there's only two doors left one with the word 'Auditorium' printed on it and the other with the words 'Drama Room.'

Thing is, do I really want to go in and find myself only getting hurt again? I'm on the verge of turning around but it's kind of like something deep, deep, deeeeeeeep down inside isn't letting me go anywhere other than that room.

I pull open the door and walk into the large room. I have never been in the drama room before; the ceiling was very high up. And various curtains, light fixtures, wires and such were hanging of off large metal beams that ran across the ceiling. There were three couches and a few random chairs lying around, the room was actually really messy. There were costumes and props from old plays lying around.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone growl from the other side of the room.

I look over and she a tall-ish girl standing in front of Sasuke; who was laying on one of the couches with his eyes closed.

"Get out you whore!" The girl shouted with her hands placed on her hips.

"I'm not a whore" I whispered quietly to myself.

She had dark red hair and glasses, her outfit was rather provocative. Wearing a crop top that showed her navel piercing and a pair of short shorts that might as well have been underwear.

"I'm pretty sure your disobeying the clothing regulations, you might as well be naked you skank" I blurt out.

The girl reminds speechless, her mouth hung open in shock; I guess she never expected me to talk back. Suigetsu, who was straddling the arm of the couch, laughed out loud at my comment.

"Oh man… I like you" He said to me.

Sasuke grunted and opened his eyes at the noise.

"What the fuck can't you-" He paused when he noticed me. He lifted himself to sit in an upright position, "I was starting to think you weren't going to come"

He yawned and stretched out like a cat, his hands balled up into fists and his tongue stuck out a little. It was kind of cute, yeah, I never thought I'd say that in my life. Sasuke + cute = not possible …or I thought so anyways.

"I came across a bit of trouble" I thought of the condoms that were unwelcome-ly put into my lunch bag and how I had to deal with crude comments after that.

"Like what you loser? Ran out of condoms since you've been doing everyone" The girl said sarcastically.

I snorted at the irony and pulled out the condom from my back pocket, "Na, I think I'm good for now"

She gasped and poked at me, silently shrieking and nodding her head at everyone that were sitting behind her. As if trying to say 'See I told you he was a whore.'

"See, I told you he was a whore" She said.

Damn I must be a mind reader or something. I shoved the condom back into my pocket and laughed at her reaction.

"Shut up Karin and get your fat ass out of my face" Sasuke grumbled, he pulled on the back of her shirt forcing her to sit on his lap, but he pushed her to the floor quickly. She moaned in slight pain, pouting at Sasuke who seemed to care less about her.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Suigetsu said out stretching his arms.

"Yeah…," I turned to Sasuke who was pushing Karin off his lap again, "Now that I'm here…what is it that you really want"

"What! You invited him here! I can't believe it!" Karin said getting up from the floor, "We're all going to get STD's now!"

"Karin," He glared at her, making her whimper and shut up. She sat back down on the floor.

He reached into his bag and pulled out some breadsticks, "Want one?" He waved one at me in offering.

"Uh…no thanks I had ramen,"

"…Ramen? At school…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What? It was instant ramen and I can eat heavenly foods whenever I want"

"Oh I want one!" Suigetsu exclaimed happily, trying to snatch the breadstick Sasuke was still holding out.

"No, not you," Sasuke put the breadstick in his mouth, "Come sit"

Sasuke patted the empty sofa cushion beside him. I didn't move.

"No, what is it that you're really want Sasuke, I want to know so that you can stop with all the sneakiness"

He blinked at me a few times, his face remained unemotional, "Is it so hard to believe that I just want to get to know you? So that we can be friends"

"Actually yes, what would you have gained from being friends with me? "

Suigetsu snickered but immediately stopped when Sasuke glared at him.

"So why are you here? Does that mean you'd give me what I want even if it wasn't friendship?" Sasuke questioned me with a blank face.

I stared back at him, "Curiosity, and it depends of what you want."

"Sasuke! You don't mean you want…with him…he's a man whore" Karin gasped. He shrugged.

Of course I knew it; he was like every other pervert in this school. They hear a couple rumors and then they feel the need to find me to see if they could get some. I refuse to be Sasuke's sex toy or anyone's sex toy for that matter.

"I'm not gunna'" I said

"Why not aren't you the school prostitute?" He said teasingly, with a small grin on his face.

I flinch at little at the word 'Prostitute,' god I hated this, the word stung. I wasn't a whore, slut and defiantly not a god damn prostitute. I hate having to deal with this crap every day!

"Your nothing but a stuck up rich brat who's got it made for you; you shouldn't believe everything you hear you don't know shit about me, you wouldn't even understand Uchiha; you probably have a big ass house with a butler, and a happy family and shit; everyone likes you so you don't have to deal with rumors spreading around that aren't true" I took a breath, since I didn't pause at all through that whole mini speech.

"Touché, you don't know shit about me either" His voice had a hint of irritation, there was a pause then he continued to speak – this time his voice was calm again his face seemed unaffected like it once did.

"I find you interesting"

"…Ehhhh?"

"First of all, I never _**said**_ that's what I wanted. I was just messing with you"

Karin sighed in relief; the few other people in the room were watching us butting their noses into a conversation that had nothing to do with them.

"Oh…" I said stupidly. Suigetsu snickered again; he seems to be taking great amusement in the scene that was playing out before him.

"Second of all," Sasuke continued ignoring Suigetsu's amusement, "If you knew what your reaction would be if that _**was**_what I wanted, which you seemed pretty sure that it was, then why would you bother coming? If it really was want I wanted you could have spared yourself from getting hurt."

He paused to stare straight at my face, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You were hoping that I really did want to be friends. Weren't you?" He said kind of sympathetically and half mockingly.

Yes, kind of. I didn't get my hopes up though because no one ever just wants to be friends with me. Well almost no one there was Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, and Kiba but they were my only friends, and they were all outcasts like me. I guess I half hoped that the Sasuke Uchiha, the one everyone loves so much, actually was trying to acknowledge me as I am. Not that I would ever admit it openly.

"Like I said curiosity, I just wanted to see if you were any different. Anyways why would I want to be friends with a stuck up jerk like you? Whatever it is you really want you're not going to get it with me" I turned to walk out of the room.

Just before I left I heard Suigetsu snickering again, "Tis' gonna be a lot harder then you thought, eh Sasuke?"

What the hell was it that he wanted? If it wasn't an easy fuck and( I had a feeling) it wasn't friendship, so what was it?… What _are_ you up to Uchiha?

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

After school I hung out with Suigetsu and Jugo, I left about an hour ago but I'm stalling now. I walked alone in the dark, feeling the warm summer night air on my cheeks. I had an unpleasant feeling that ran through my body whenever I thought about going home. I was never really sure why I hate going home, maybe because it had way too many memories that I wish to forget, even so I just can't seem to leave that place.

So I made my way to the park instead. The forest near Konoha Park is the place I always go to in order to stall my home coming. I always feel at ease when I'm hidden deep into the forest sitting on my bench; back in 8th grade I took wood working as one of my electives and as my final project I made a small wooden bench.

Since I had nowhere to put the bench I decided to make a hideout in the forest near the park, so I dragged the bench into the bushes and placed it in a spot where I could look up and see the sky through the trees.

I made a distinct path that I could recognize that would lead me to the hideout. Over the years I clean up the area, I planted flowers and cut the grass. I even ended up building a hut-roof-thing over my bench to protect it from rain and snow. My hideout was mine and no one knew about it. Or so I thought.

It confused me when I saw a hooded boy sleeping on my bench. As I walked closer to the boy I noticed a long wide bruise around his neck and several other bruises on his arms.

God what happened, it looks like he got into a fight. But why is he in my hideout? He must have been really tried to have fallen asleep sitting on a random bench in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he's a runaway that might explain the bruises.

"HEY! Wake up," I yelled as I tried to wake him up.

I grabbed a twig of the ground and poked his face several times.

The boy turned his head and moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Blinked a few times, yawned, and stretched. For a moment he just started at me as if he thought that reality was a dream. Suddenly he shoots me a harshly annoyed look. Then I realized I knew who it was…

"Holy crap you're rude, what kind of person just starts poking strangers in the face with sticks!" He yelled at me.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke? I guess you're not a complete stranger, still no reason to be poking me with sticks" He sits up.

"Idiot, it's just your sleeping on my bench and it's really dark and it's not safe to sleep on random benches you find in the forest. I could have been a rapist and took advantage of the opportunity," I replied.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and pointed at me, "YOUR bench? I didn't know that benches belonged to certain people. And what would you care if I was raped or not?"

I ignore the last bit that he said, "It is actually my bench I made it and everything else around here, it's my secret hideout…which isn't so secret anymore thanks to someone," I said - getting rather annoyed at his presence, "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's really late. Are you a runaway or something?"

He stood up and grabbed his bag pack that was under my bench.

"I could ask you the same thing, aren't you also here during such a late hour? Anyways, I went to a friend's house and decided to take a short cut but I got lost but then I found this," He said while pointing to the bench, "I was tired and lost so I took a nap…since you're here do you mind telling me how to get the hell out of this place?"

"Whatever. You're an idiot to fall asleep in the middle of nowhere" I growled. I was extremely irritated that the one place I could be at peace was ruined by Sunshine boy. Actually…it was ironic; fate had made my future toy fall into the one place I was always alone at.

I led Naruto through the familiar path, with the moon as only light lighting our way. For a while we walked in silence through the bushes and trees, making our way back to the park.

"Do you mind me asking, why exactly do you have a hideout that you go to in the middle of the night? You're talking to me about putting myself in danger but I assume you go there alone a lot…in the dark…"

"I just sometimes need a place to escape…and I don't always go there in the middle in the night, I go sometimes after school when there's still light, actually I prefer it in the morning." I honestly don't know why I'm telling him this but I did.

We reached the end of the path and felt the cement floor of the parks sidewalks under our feet, I expected him to quickly shake hands and make his parting but instead he just looked at me as if he was confused about what to do next.

"So…," He started awkwardly, "Thanks for kind of saving me I guess…"

"Hn"

"I don't live to far from here actually so… I was just wondering about you."

"Me?"

"What I meant is, if you're going to your hideout you're probably stalling right?"

Mind reader.

"From going home I mean. If you want, you can come over to my place." He paused and shifted from one foot to another "I live alone so… if you don't want to go home you can, come over. Uh… you don't have to you can just go home if you want I mean we don't exactly know each other very well. So er…"

I really didn't want to go home, and heck it would give me time to butter Naruto up, we did get off to a rough start and he was a bit harder to woo then I would have imagined. Still, I was a bit confused as to why he was even offering though, since he obviously had something against me. I remembered what he said to me during lunch _'You're nothing but a stuck up rich brat'_

"Fine,"

"Really?... ," Naruto gave me a shocked look.

"No not really" I said sarcastically, "If you don't want m-"

"No, it's just that I didn't think you would actually say yes," He chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "…I'm um, sorry about what I said earlier"

I shrugged, "It's ok, you had a point"

"Whoa! What's with you right now? First you actually show interest for my wellbeing, then you agree to go to my house and now you admitting that you're a stuck up jerk and that you were in the wrong!" He squinted his eyes, "Are you're really Sasuke?"

"Dobe, are you going to take me home or want"

Badly worded Sasuke badly worded. But the idiot didn't seem to notice; he simply nodded and waved his hand to encourage me to follow him

Once we got to Naruto's house the first thing I noticed was how nice it was for a high school student living alone. He lived in a decent one bedroom apartment with a good size kitchen and living room-slash-dining room. I wondered how he manages to pay the rent. I can only guess… but then I remembered what he said '_you shouldn't believe everything you heard you don't know shit about me_.'

So perhaps my guess is wrong?

"Want something to drink? Sorry I don't have anything else…the milk went bad a few days ago…" Naruto asked as he shook one of the two cans of beer in his hands.

"Sure," I reached for the can that he offered, noticing that time displayed on his digital clock behind him.

Holy, it's already 1:45 am, and we have school tomorrow.

"We can skip first block if you want to sleep in, but I mean if your one of those kids that cares about that perfect attendance shit then I'll set the alarm," He kindly offered.

Like I said…Mind reader.

"No…I skip classes more than most people would think I would." I mumbled, so tired.

"Here, you can use these," He threw a bundle of blankets and a pillow at me, "You can sleep on the couch if you don't mind. If you do…oh well since you're not going to sleep in the same bed as me."

He smiled and chugged down the last of the beer. Then I don't remember what happened after that. I just woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of Naruto's voice talking on the phone. I looked at the digital clock, 11:30 am.

Shit we skipped more than first block, whatever I'll just call in and say I'm sick.

"Oh your awake, I made lunch-breakfast….luchfast." He giggled at himself "Sorry I didn't want to wake you up because it'd be rude – and I'm not a rude person that pokes people in their sleep with sticks," Naruto said mockingly, "Next block should start in half an hour so eat up we don't want to be late."

I shot him an irritated look, "Are we REALLY going to school after we missed half of the day?"

"Ha-ha, well I have to go I have a test next block you can stay if you want or whatever. If you stay just make sure to lock the door if decide to leave later."

Eventually he grabs his bag and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"So…um …Bye I guess"

I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings; even though I had only known Naruto for a few days I didn't feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he was so welcoming... Even after me being a complete ass to him during lunch yesterday.

It's weird to think that he had let me sleep in his house as if we were good friends, but I didn't feel like I was winning him over though, actually it felt kind of reversed.

Like he was winning me over, I don't like losing and I would be the one to be holding the leash at the end of the day. Remember your target Sasuke! Naruto will be your new toy, he just happens to be a toy with a heavy price tag.

"Your right Suigetsu, this is going to be a little harder than I thought" I said to myself, realizing Naruto may be kind hearted but he didn't seem like the type to fall for just anyone. I took out my cell phone and called the school to tell them I was 'sick' and was unable to attend my classes.

I never asked about those bruises, I recalled last night when I found him and saw the newly formed bruise around his neck and arms… it's probably best I don't but I'll find out, eventually.

I get up to use the bathroom but I'm not sure where it is, so I end up in his room. It was small but decent sized. One wall was painted orange the rest were white, his bed sheets were blue but his pillows were orange, there was a mirror with an orange frame…dear god this kid enjoyed orange. I looked at his small desk, which I half expected to be orange (it was white) where a laptop sat.

Hmmm, should I?

Yeah you should, I smirked at my evil plans and walked over to the laptop and turned it on.

Shoot it has a password! I thought for a bit to think of passwords the idiot probably would use.

I snickered as I typed in 'Orange' but it didn't work. I grumbled and then thought of 'Narutoisthebest' I could see him making a password like that, I had a quick flashback of his introduction on his first day of gym class _'Uzumaki Naruto is the name, for those who didn't already know that well now you do and you better not forget it!'_

But that one didn't work either, I sighed, what the hell could it be? Think, think… I typed in 'World domination' I laughed at this since it was more something my cousin Tobi would do. Third time failing and a little button appeared that said 'Show hint.' Well that's useful, so I clicked it and it said 'Favorite food.'

Oranges? I mean he liked the colour why not the food?

So I typed 'Oranges' but it didn't work, a notice appeared that said if I got it wrong again the computer would go on lock out for an hour. I sighed and thought of the few conversations I had with my Sunshine, and then it hit me _'It was instant ramen and I can eat heavenly foods whenever I want'_

So I typed in 'Heavenly ramen' and** bam** it logged in. I snorted, seriously? What an idiot.

As it loaded his instant messaging automatically logged in, and his pervious conversations popped up, all of his contacts were offline but I didn't want to take the risk of having someone come on and start talking thinking that I was the blonde, so I made it invisible.

I clicked the popped up windows and read the previous messages. Oh I was so evil…

**(-Offline-)SakuraBloom: where were u lunch? Don't tell me you ran into Kyuubi again D;**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: **(I face palmed at his display name) **…no I've been avoiding him all week; thank god he hasn't bothered me lately. **

**SakuraBloom: Then where were u?**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: In the drama room :\**

**SakuraBloom: what? Y?**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: Sasuke asked me to go…in which nothing good came out of it**

**SakuraBloom: HOLY BEEEEEEEP, ****The ****Sasuke? The Uchiha? The sexiest god of all gods asked u 2…**

**SakuraBloom: Wait what'd he want? …He's not like …u know?**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: I really have no idea, but like I said nothing good came out of it, his girlfriends a bitch and his a sarcastic bastard **

**SakuraBloom: he can't be ****that**** bad, but Karin on the other hand she's in my art class and all she does is say annoying comments, and talks about people behind their backs**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: whatever… i'm suspicious of Uchiha he's all sneaky and won't tell me what the fuck he wants from me**

**SakuraBloom: maybe he just wants to be ur friend…**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: LOL xD ur funneh… no but seriously **

**SakuraBloom: …well ok I find that suspicious too but ya know…maybe. u should be nice to him, if he really does want to be ur friend calling him a 'Sarcastic Bastard' isn't going to help you should apologize for whatever u may have said 2 him…**

Which is why he was being so nice earlier? Because the forehead girl told him to be?

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: I gtg Kyuubi just messaged me… Dx just when I thought I actually could have a week without dealing with him**

**SakuraBloom: …Naru please be careful call me first thing tomorrow Mmm'k? **

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: Kay ..**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: Bye 3**

I click the other windows and see one that says 'Kyuubi-Fox'. That caught my attention.

**(-Offline-) Kyuubi-Fox: Yo fishcake **

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: What the hell do you want Kyuu?**

**Kyuubi-Fox: damn someone's grumpy**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: Even though u can't c I'm rolling my eyes u**

**Kyuubi-Fox: …You've been avoiding me**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: Oh so u noticed, y the hell do u think that is?**

**Kyuubi-Fox: w/e I need you here NOW you still owe me **

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: I don't owe u shit Kyuu you screwed me over… **

**Kyuubi-Fox: Do you not remember? Hmmm? I'm keeping your dirty little secret about Kurama so you owe me… if you don't do what the fuck I say I'll tell and you'll get kicked out of school.**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: …Fine! Tell everyone see if I give a shit**

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: u need to stop blackmailing me with this…I'm getting tired of it and quite frankly I'm starting to not care so much after what you did… **

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: I don't even want 2 go 2 skool anymore becuz of your lying ass…**

**Kyuubi-Fox: Then I will.**

**Kyuubi-Fox: Have fun trying to get into college without passing 11****th**

**Amaz****ingNarutoFishcake: …**

**Kyuubi-Fox: I'll meet Tsunade first thing tomorrow morning. Expect the school's call saying you have been expelled. **

**AmazingNarutoFishcake: God…fine…I hate you. I'll go just wait….**

**Kyuubi-Fox: Good**

Putting together the dots, Naruto said last night that he had gone to a friend's house … this 'Kyuubi' person was asking him to come over…thus – Kyuubi gave Naruto those bruises because they got into a fight over whatever Naruto was hiding. …OH, perhaps the rumors about Naruto being a whore was started by this guy, I re-read the part that made me suspect this: _'I'm getting tired of it and quite frankly I'm starting to not care so much after what you did… - -I don't even want 2 go 2 skool anymore becuz of your lying ass'_

Interesting…I shut the computer off and went to the bathroom. Then went to the living room to fold the blankets, I grabbed my stuff and locked the door as I left his apartment.

Sure. I shouldn't be snooping into others peoples life. This was actually very unlike me. But, it was peaking my interest and I wanted to know the truth about Sunshine boy.

I mean, you have to read the manual to a toy before you can figure out how to use it right?

* * *

><p><strong>Review and favourite! <strong>

**This chapter makes up for the shortness of the last. Anyways if i don't update soon it's probably because i was working on my other story :]**

**I made Sasuke such a creeper ;-; **

**And tbh i have no idea what Naruto's secret is xD i'll figure something out :3**

**until next time *flies off into the sunset***


	3. Pinky Promise

Naruto was just getting back from school, with all his exhaustion he flopped down on his couch throwing his backpack carelessly on the floor. Next to him was a pile of neatly folded blankets with a pillow placed on top. Sasuke had already left for what seems like a long time. Naruto reached for the pillow and blankets as he began to lie down to take a nap on the sofa. He curled up into the blankets that now smelt strongly of the dark haired boy, Naruto closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Naruto was sitting on the bench Sasuke made with Sasuke sitting next to him. Sasuke took a bite of the sandwich that was in his hand, he looked at Naruto who had nothing to eat so he extended his hand offering the already bitten sandwich. Naruto took a bite._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto's voice laced with question._

"_What" Sasuke mumbled while covering his mouth since he still had food in it._

"_Why do you want to be friends with me?" _

_Sasuke took a second to finish chewing, when he finished swallowing what he had in his mouth he said, "Isn't I obvious? I want to give you what you deserve" _

_The voice that finished the sentence no longer belonged to Sasuke; it had begun to morph in mid-sentence. With that, Naruto found himself opening his eyes; although he never remembered closing them. He looked around and realized that he was no longer sitting on the bench. He was no longer in the forest, he was in a pitch black room where he could see in the distance a light shining through the bottom of a door. _

"_Naruto?" A person asked as they begun to open the door, light began to spill in making the dark room not so dark anymore._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked the voice._

_The person flickered on the light of the room revealing the empty room with plain white walls. The door was gone, Naruto noticed, it just disappeared now there's no way out of this place. Naruto looked back at the person, yeah it was Sasuke. He was wearing all black aside from the white scarf he had wrapped around his neck._

_Within a blink of an eye Sasuke was standing next to him. Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the floor making him lay on his back. Sasuke ran one of his hands up Naruto's shirt the other pinned Naruto's wrist together above his head. Naruto shut his eyes and shivered at the touch._

"_W-what are you…? Get off me!" But no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break free from Sasuke's grip._

"_No, I'm giving you what you deserve" Another voice whispered into Naruto's ear._

_He shot his eyes back open to only be staring at someone who wasn't Sasuke. The boy had orangey brown hair and light brown eyes that almost seemed to have a hint of crimson. Naruto quickly shot his knee up into the boys gut causing him to let Naruto go from the pain. _

_Naruto stood up and brought his foot up to kick the boy in the face, but just as he did the boy caught Naruto's foot. The boy pulled Naruto's foot causing him to lose balance and fall on his back again hard. He groaned at the pain. _

"_You little shit" The boy stated, he crawled on top of Naruto and pinned his arms down again this time gripping so tightly Naruto could feel the blood forming under his skin, there would be bruises there._

_The next thing he knew Naruto was no longer pinned to the floor instead his back was to a wall with another body pressing hard up against him. _

"_Mmmh" He heard himself moan, he didn't mean too but his mind was completely disconnected from his body. He felt himself grinding up against the other body. The other persons hand slithered down his back until it got the bottom of his shirt. The hand paused for a second as lips began to suck on Naruto's neck._

"_Naruto" The voice purred sinfully. The person's hand continued to slide down Naruto's body._

"_Wait…" Naruto purred back, he wrapped his arms around the person and took the bottom of their shirt in his hands and slowly begging to pull up, "Off" Naruto demanded. _

_The person pulled away from Naruto lifting up his arms so that he could pull his shirt off. Naruto stared back at the person, orangey read hair and light brown eyes, he looked exactly like the other boy but Naruto knew it was not him. Naruto got onto his knees and began to undo the boy's pants. He reached into the boys boxers and gripped onto the semi hardened member. _

_Time skipped and Naruto was on his knees wiping off something from his face. He licked it of his hand and looked up at the boy that was standing in front of him; the boy began to pull his pants up. _

"_Kurama?" Someone said as they slowly opened the door to wherever they were, peeking inside. It was a brunette haired boy Naruto had never seen before. He looked down at Naruto was still on his knees and Kurama who had his hand on the zipper of his pants "…What the hell?" _

"_I…" Kurama started but couldn't continue because of his lack of words. _

"_Kura?" Another person said coming up behind the brunette boy that intruded them._

"_Kyuubi..." Kurama whispered, he face had drained it's self of blood. _

_Naruto looked around the room they were in, jugs of liquid, toilet paper, books, and other random stuff was stacked up on several shelves. This was the school's storage room, Naruto thought, finally making himself away of his surroundings. _

_Naruto blinked and he was in another place yet again. There were ambulance sirens going off, Naruto looked around and noticed a school with misty smoke coming out of the door. A few firefighters walked into the smoke with gas masks on. _

"_He trusted you" A pained voice came up behind Naruto who was still staring at the scene._

"_I know" Naruto replied sadly. He turned around to look at the boy, "Kyuubi I…" Naruto started._

"_No… You almost killed him! And now look where he's going?" Kyuubi yelled out as he pointed to the police car that was about to drive off, inside was Kurama with his hands cuffed together behind his back._

_Naruto quickly clasped his hand over Kyuubi's mouth, "Shhh! I didn't mean to! Please…you can't …please" Naruto sounded panicked and scared. _

"_Fine" Kyuubi said prying Naruto's hand off his mouth, "But you owe me…Your mine now" He growled angrily as he began to walk away._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Pinky Promise<strong>

"What the hell" I murmured to myself. I was standing behind my bench only to find the blonde sitting on it staring into space.

I was pissed, what gave this idiot the right to come here again? I snapped.

"What the fuck?" I yelled out at him. He jumped in his seat, Naruto quickly turned around to lock eyes with me. He looked down at my feet and muttered something but I couldn't hear it.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice filled with irritation.

He winced at my tone of voice. "I uh…I'm sorry I'll go I just need to give this back I found it when I got home yesterday and I couldn't find you at school" He held out his hand to me. In his palm sat a silver necklace with a locket on it, "I know what you're thinking 'You could have just brought it to me on Monday' but I'll probably lose it so yeah…"

Oh right, I thought I lost it. I snatched it out of his hands and sent him a death glare, unlike the last times I glared at him this time he actually looked scared, perhaps because I was actually contemplating murder but I can't since that would interrupt with my plans of making him mine.

I opened the locket and looked at the tiny family picture, my dad standing behind my mom with his arm wrapped around her waist. She was holding a bowl of something with a spoon in her other hand, than there was my brother standing next to me with his hand behind my head making bunny ears. I was holding a plastic gun up with a mischievous grin on my face. I forgot who took that picture but it was a long time ago because I looked like I was about eight or something like that. With a sigh I walked around the bench to face Naruto properly, I flopped down onto the ground and lay down on my back.

"You can stay if you want" I mumbled, yeah I was annoyed that he came here, but I didn't want to be alone right now.

Naruto just nodded quietly and curled up on the bench staring back at me. I closed my eyes feeling the warm air relax me; one reason why I love this place so much is because it's so quiet aside from the birds and rustling leaves.

After several minutes I heard Naruto say something but I didn't quite catch it. I opened my eyes tilting my head over to see Naruto still sitting on the bench hugging his knees.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something that's kind of…personal?"

I pulled myself up and sat up properly, "Depends on what the question is…" I thought for a bit, "If I answer your question you _have_ to answer one question that I ask you" I finished.

"Fine"

"Ok shoot"

"Why don't you ever want to go home?"

That's a good question, I thought for a while, "Because it has too many memories of my family" I answered.

He frowned, "Bad ones?"

"No, I think that's the problem though"

He shook his head, "I don't get it…you don't like going home because it reminds you of good things?"

"Yeah"

"Elaborate?"

I smirked, "You only asked for an answer not my life's story"

He crossed his arms across his chest and puffed out his cheeks. It was the cutest thing I ever saw, he was pouting.

"Fine I'll tell you, but if I have to go into detail so do you, got that?"

He took a while to think, I assume he was pondering whether or not it was a good idea to agree to this.

"Ok fine" He said finally.

So then I started to tell him something that I never told anyone, or at least not in this way. Most people knew about what happened, but many of them didn't know that I hated to go home and would stay in this forest for hours, so that's what made the story different this time, there was more emotion behind it this time.

But it's all in the name of information, when I'm done I get to ask him something.

"Nine years ago" I started

**Naruto's POV**

"Nine years ago" Sasuke paused trying to collect his memories; he took a deep breath to prepare himself for what I would assume is a long story.

"We went on a trip to this campsite place that my family owned; it was basically a town of cabins hidden within the Konoha Mountains. It's not there anymore - if you went to go look you wouldn't find it, they burnt the place down. We went for our family reunion that we have ever three years. It was my third time there but the only time I remember because I was two and five the first two times.

The trip only lasted a day because of what happened. I ended having to walk down back to the city alone, I walked down the pathways for about two days, I almost died and I got lost like three times. Eventually I found my way to the road and walked along it for a day or so before some creeper came and ask if I wanted a ride back to the city. Since I was so tired I went with him. Luckily the moment he stopped the car I ran out, I'm pretty sure if I didn't he would have raped my poor eight year old self."

Sasuke paused to shiver at the thought.

"I ran home and locked myself up for weeks, everyone thought I was dead. But I went back to school eventually; I couldn't get away from all the questions they asked me. I told them I was at home sick and everyone asked me if I knew what happened. I just told them that that was irrelevant now."

Sasuke stared down at the locket that was still in his hands. His eye were bland, he didn't look like this story was hurting him.

"Do you know what happened to the Uchihas?" He asked me.

I shook my head 'no.' What happened? To make the city burn down the campsite, and made Sasuke walk down a mountain back to the city alone?

"My family had this kind of…tradition; I guess you could call it. Almost everyone in my family had gotten into some sort of policing job. My dad was the head of the FBI, my brother and I had been expected to follow his footsteps, which I never minded. I always thought it was cool. My dad always looked at my brother as the greatest, he was smart and strong, he could do anything. Not that my dad loved me any less, he just always spent more time with Itachi.

Itachi had other plans; he was looking for freedom that he wouldn't get if he was tied down by a government job. So I guess he decided to the opposite, he became involved with a gang called the Akatsuki. He was working as a double-agent in many ways and slaughtered everyone in that damn campsite at night.

I had actually snuck out before everyone went to bed, I wanted to explore the area – when I finally made my way back I saw Itachi shoot the last person dead, I freaked out and ran away and hid in a tree until the morning. When I woke up I went back to the campsite hoping that it was just a bad dream. What I saw was nothing but dead bodies…"

Sasuke said taking a pause from his story. I felt like crying – most of all I felt like a jerk because I spazzed out at him last time and said:_ '__you wouldn't even understand Uchiha; you probably have a big ass house with a butler, and a happy family and shit'_

I didn't understand how Sasuke could say everything that he was so…monotony and unaffected.

'_Touché, you don't know shit about me either' _His voice ringed in my head. Damn it…

Still, he was pissing me off with his blank face and unemotional voice. I would have broken down by now. Was it that he didn't care? He did say that he didn't want to go home because of the Good memories, not because of the bad ones. Was he already over such a tragic event? How can any human get over something like that?

Sasuke continued breaking my from my thoughts "I didn't know he was part of the Akatsuki until I was ten, and so for two years I hand no idea why he did it. But I learned that my father and several others amongst my family members were working to catch the gang my brother worked for and so being his son, Itachi was ordered to assassinate him and everyone who had information on them.

With that I ended up alone, and one day I woke up with a letter sitting next to me. It said from Itachi, at that moment I felt like had just been stabbed. That letter is what makes me hate going home.

I can't tell you how many times I read it, I can basically rehearse it now, not that I will" He said chuckling.

"Anyways, it basically was an apology letter for not killing me sooner… and I know in his weird twisted way that was his way of telling me he loved me. So now every time I go home I remember all the fun I had with Itachi and my parents and it pisses me off. I wish I could just hate him…"

He let out a big sigh and shoved the locket into the bag he was carrying.

"So yeah that's it" He smirked at me.

God damn it! I snapped and reached out to grab his shirts collar pulling him closer to me. He blinked at me blankly. With that I punched him in the side of his face and released him.

"Ow…" He groaned falling back. He rubbed his cheek and spit out a little blood.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow, a cheeky grin formed across his face.

"What the hell! You can't just smirk at the end of a story like that…or grin when someone just punched you," I paused to stare at him for a bit, he just kept grinning, "Holy shit you're a sadist aren't you? Damn masochistic bastard"

He just laughed, "I just think your reaction was rather… different. Whether or not I smirked most people would have gone 'Oh…I'm so sorry I didn't know'"

I huffed, "Why would I give sympathy to someone who doesn't want it"

Sasuke just smiled at me, I had never seen him smile before (smirks don't count)It was the prettiest smile I've ever seen. I smiled back at Sasuke; there was a whole lot more to him then I could ever know. And I think I'm beginning to like him, even if he's incapable of normal human emotions. He had opened up to me and told me something about himself, maybe he does want to be my friend? But I wonder how many people he's told his story to? Everyone? Or was I special? …No of course not, I was just me nothing special.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"So" I said breaking the daydream Naruto started to fall into, he jumped a little at my voice, "Now I get to ask you something."

He nodded.

"What's the secret about you and Kurama" I said bluntly.

He swallowed spit, "How do you…?"

"A little birdy told me" I remembered the chat IM's I read when I hacked Naruto's computer, but of course I can't say that.

"Was it Kyuubi?" he sounded angry.

"I don't even know who that is"

"Then how?"

I looked at him for a long while, realizing he wasn't going to tell me anything I decided to drop it.

"Fine don't tell me," I said getting up off the floor and grabbed my bag, "But keep in mind I answered your question so you have to tell me eventually. I'm leaving, I'm tired and hungry. Also, if I see you here again I'll slice open your stomach pull out your guts and shove them down your dead bodies mouth…Got it?"

He shivered, "I knew you were a sadist," He let out a long sigh "I'll tell you if you promise, on your grave and on the poor orphan kids who will die of heart break if you don't, that no matter what you'll never ever, ever, ever tell **ANYONE** _EVER_…and to never blackmail me with it" He mumbled the last part very quietly, I had almost missed what he had said.

I was never planning on telling anyone or blackmailing him so I just shrugged. I held out my pinky.

"Fine," I said wiggling my pinky around.

He smiled and laughed, "Pinky promise? Seriously? I never thought you'd do such a childish thing"

I rolled my eyes, "Just take it dobe"

"Don't call me that!" He grumbled, he lifted his hand up and wrapped his pinky around mine, "Sasuke Uchiha, do you swear on our pinky promise that you will not ever tell anyone?" He finished with a smile.

"Yup, but first can we go get something to eat?" I asked, my stomach was growling at me. Karin had stolen my lunch today saying that as a boyfriend I should take care of her.

He lets go of my pinky.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled at me warmly.

He was already a fish on a hook.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Yes I did make KyuubiKurama twins... **

**So I kind of have an idea what Naruto's secret is...but I kind of don't so that why I stopped it there :P**

**Thank you for reviewing and stuff 3 **


	4. Toxic Smoke Bomb

Sasuke watched Naruto scarf down his fifth bowl of ramen, he found it unbelievable that the blonde could keep his figure while eating like such a pig. Naruto set aside the empty bowl and sighed with a satisfied smile painted on his tanned face. When they were done Sasuke followed Naruto back to his house, this being the second time he was invited to the surprisingly nice apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Toxic Smoke Bomb<strong>

Naruto fumbled with his house keys for a while until the door finally came open. He carelessly threw his sweater on the floor and kicked his shoes off messily leaving them scattered on the floor.

"Dobe, that's a fire hazard" At this Naruto simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I stretched out on his sofa and propped my feet up on the coffee table.

"Teme, this isn't you house," He grumbled at my comfort.

"So? You invited me here" I said with a grin.

"Don't get so friendly with me, get your fucking feet of my table" He fell on the couch and kicked my feet off with his hand.

"Mh, right you say 'Don't get so friendly with me' after I was so kind as to not kill you for invading my sanctuary, took you out to eat and shared my life's story with you."

"One, I never meant to find your stupid bench two, you never 'took me out to eat' I paid for my own food, and three you probably tell that story a lot because you seemed pretty unaffected" He huffed angrily.

There was something about him just now, like he just suddenly took everything in offence which wasn't like him. Sure I only knew Sunshine boy for a few days but he seemed pretty easy to figure out, emotionally at least…it wasn't hard to figure out what was bothering him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said fakely showing sympathy. Honesty curiosity was my strongest emotion right now and I half wanted to force him to tell me the other half was too busy putting up an act so that I wouldn't scare my toy away.

He smiled at me sarcastically seeing right through my act, "Don't give me that shit… we promised right? I never go back on a promise"

I turned myself slightly so that I was facing Naruto directly, pulling my legs up onto the couch and sat Indian style.

"Want some hot chocolate or tea? I bought some the other day" He asks casually.

"Tea"

A few minutes' later Naruto returns with two mugs filled with camomile tea, "I didn't know if you wanted honey in it or not so I just left it as is"

"I don't like sweet stuff so it's all good"

"…How can you not like sweet stuff? You're like…not human"

I roll my eyes, "I actually want to take care of my body, unlike you"

"Pfft my body is sexy"

"Not for long, if you keep eating sodium filled ramen and other junk food you'll get fat"

"Hmmm…. 'Not for long' Eh? Does that mean you admit my body is hot right now?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah" I bluntly said, I blew onto my tea to cool it off and then took a short sip.

Naruto stayed quiet for a long while.

"I never tell that story to anyone or at least not the away I did with you" I said remembering what he said a few minutes ago.

"huh?"

"You said that I probably told everyone the story about how my parents died, I do, but not the way I told you. Whenever people ask about my family I say 'They got massacred by my other brother, he's part of the Akatsuki…I was eight' and then I shrug. No one but you and Suigetsu…"

"But you were so… you said it so bluntly, like you were reading it off a book or something"

I shrugged, "I'm good at hiding my emotions"

"Then what are your true emotions how do you actually feel about what happened?" Naruto asked, setting his tea on the coffee table.

I thought about it, I feel… empty. Like my soul was ripped out and now I'm just a blank canvas that was one painted with colour before someone decided to paint white over it. Such a poetic thought there, I should be a poet.

"I don't know" I said coolly, this is partly true.

Naruto let out a long sigh and reached for his tea to take a sip before placing it back down.

"You said you don't know Kyuubi, you can't _not_ know Kyuubi if you know Kurama"

I say nothing, honesty truth I had no idea who either of them were, the only reason I had any interest was because of that IM…

'_Do you not remember? Hmmm? I'm keeping your dirty little secret about Kurama so you owe me… if you don't do what the fuck I say I'll tell and you'll get kicked out of school.' _I remember reading.

Naruto stared off into the distance, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Kyuubi is Kurama's twin brother" Naruto says, looking back at me, "What _do_ you know?"

What was it that I knew? I scanned my memory for the IM I read.

"Nothing really, I just know you have something your hiding about Kurama, Kyuubi is keeping your secret but is blackmailing you with to make you do whatever he asks in return"

"Mhh…yeah, I guess I have to start from the very beginning" Naruto said thoughtfully.

I nodded, pressing him to go on. I placed my empty mug on the coffee table and turned my attention to Naruto, who was staring down at his fingers and examining them from all angles.

"You obviously know I didn't always go to Konoha high, I went to Jubi academy before"

"The boarding school that was closed down a year ago because it's ventilation system was intoxicated?" I asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that was my fault" Naruto trailed off tracking the pattern on his socks with his fingers, "That's the secret that Kyuubi's keeping"

"That's it?" I said not bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Naruto laughed awkwardly, "You don't know much about what happened that day do you?"

"No not really…" I admitted

"…Well I'm going to start from the very, very start. My mother was Kushina my dad was Minato,"

"You never meet your parents" I said filling in the blanks by myself. Everyone knew they were assassinated sixteen years ago, Naruto was sixteen.

"I learned about this a lot later in my life, I'm was raised by my old school's principle but he passed away and I was put into the custody of Tsunade which is why I moved to Konoha high"

Tsunade was our school's principle…

"You know how my parents died right? Everyone does"

I nodded some more. Naruto had a look on his face as he recalled the story he probably knew long before he even knew that they were his parents.

* * *

><p>Minato, the governor of Konoha, was coming home from a business trip to see the birth of his son. He was excited that he was going to be a father. Minato pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, if only the train would move faster. He groaned with impatience. Suddenly the train stopped. He looked out the window; it had stopped in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"What the heck" Minato murmured to himself.

'Bing bong' "Hello, Minato!"

He jumped at the sound of the intercom.

"We disconnected the rest of the train from your section, now it's just you. The rest of the train has kept going; you're a sitting duck Minato"

"What do you want?" Minato asked the empty room.

"I believe you have some information about us that we would like for you not to share….but also, it seems as is your caring some valuable other information that could be useful for us in the future." A man said as he walked into the room for the one other train cabin that was still connected. The man had fiery red hair and bright brown eyes, he smiled devilish, "Do you mind if we take your suit case, Minato?"

"No," Minato said seriously, with a blank face he took out a gun that he had hidden in his jacket.

"Hmm…now you wouldn't want to do that Minato, your son was born a few hours ago and we happen to have them, your wife and child, in a nice safe place, that is, safe unless you don't participate"

Minato placed the gun down, "Take me to them" he ordered, "Now…and then we'll see"

"Other way around Minato…you give me what I need and then I return your little family"

"Liar" Minato replied, "We both know you can't have me alive after this, I know too much, so if I'm going to die I much rather see them first"

"_Tsk_, Fine."

Minato follow the red haired man, clutching on to the suitcase filled with papers and information. Three other men walk behind him.

They finally made it to an abandoned farm house, where he saw his wife holding a small baby. She looked up at him and smiled a scared smile, he could only smile back.

* * *

><p>"They say that he got killed protecting me but he managed to kill the man who brought him there. Then my mom with all her left over strength shoot down the three other men be she wasn't able to escape big shot herself. Before Minato died he burnt whatever it was that they wanted… I obviously remember none of it since I was literally like four hours old.<p>

I was found not too soon after by Kyuubi and his mother… The men that my parents killed were members of the Jinchuuriki"

"Of course," I mumbled to myself, "Akatsuki's rival gang" I then said factually, not really making any point by saying so.

"Kyuubi and Kurama happened to be the sons of the leader of that gang, they were four what that happened. Their mom raised me till I was two, then she died of sickness. Those two have been in my life since the very beginning, Kyuubi always hated me and blamed me for his father's death but Kurama was indifferent.

Anyhow, as you may know, after Minato was killed - the Jinchuuriki feel off of the face of the planet, probably because thee members died along with their leader. Point being…The survivors really had no pint to go on so they laid low for a little, slowly they were caught by the police or either died. Now all the members of the former Jinchuuriki have been wiped out.

But they all left family behind, when Kyuubi turned thirteen he went out to find the children of the form Jinchuuriki gang planning to resurrect what his father had started."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "That's went things went all screwy, I seriously thought he was kidding. But when he actually left to find them I realized he wasn't joking, sadly Kurama started to play along to."

He paused and looked at me, "I had already moved out when I was five and started living with that old man, so when Kyuubi decided this I didn't know for a while until Kurama told me.

It kind of…tumbled out of control. Turned out the Kyuubi succeeded in finding everyone, and a few others agreed to join – angry because their father or mother was put to jail or killed. It was more of a revenge kind of thing. But things happened that I wasn't aware about, neither of them told me, they had no reason to and I was the son of an ex-enemy so I was blind about all the crap they started.

During all of that me and Kurama kind of… evolved into friends with benefits, we never told Kyuubi but he found out when we were hiding in the schools storage room" Naruto blushed at the memory, making me raise my eyebrow at the thought of what he was possibly doing in there.

"I had never seen Kurama hold a gun or knife up to someone… but then one day I did, this was earlier last year Kurama and Kyuubi had just turned nineteen, they dropped out of school the year before so they never graduated. So anyhow, one day I was with Kurama and we bumped into some thugs that had something to do with him. I don't even remember what happened I just know I was standing there a few minutes after and realized Kurama had stabbed the life out of them.

I got really confused after that, because Kurama was always the nice one I never imagined that he could actually kill a human being. It had looked like he had done it so many times before because he just wiped the blood off his hands and dragged me back to my house.

I had enough of it, you know?"

I nodded; Naruto just shook his head again with disappointment.

"Guilt was overriding me, because I never told a soul about what I saw. I later saw in the news that one of the thugs was the father of a three year old girl, there were missing person ads everywhere about the guy – it seemed as if after Kurama brought me home he took care of the bodies. He was later officially declared dead since no one could find him. Sure he was a thug, but he probably did it to get money to help his family, either way he was still human.

First time I ever saw someone get killed was by the guy I let hold me in a way I never let anyone else…"

Naruto started to chew on his bottom lip.

"I had two clear choices, one: get caught up in it all and make myself a clear enemy, and tell the cops about what I saw – sending Kurama to jail Or two: I could just shut my mouth and avoid the wrath of Kyuubi and the rest.

I tried to do both

That's when I thought if could send all of them to jail by setting them all up secretively then I could get away with it, do the right thing – sorta and save my own skin…

I was fifteen what do you expect would happen, it totally back fired on me and it happened to be a lot worse than I had anticipated"

"So you set up a toxic smoke bomb in the school and made it look like it was Kurama?" I said

"Yeah…but I messed it all up, it wasn't supposed to be that strong…"

I snorted, "You're an idiot, so then Kyuubi found out you set Kurama up and started to blackmail you with it"

"Yeah, Kurama almost died because he was so close to the smoke… and some kid actually did die, so you know I felt guilt even stronger because it was actually my fault, even if it was unintentional.

Kyuubi didn't bother doing anything about me sending Kurama to jail for manslaughter …in a way I let him off easy since if they found out about him killing a few thugs and being part of the Jinchuuriki things would have been a lot worse. So he's not as mad as he would be if I told the truth but he hated me from the start so now he's making my life a living hell, " Naruto grumbled.

"If Kyuubi tells everyone it was actually my fault I'll be the one in jail for man slaughter… I half feel like I deserve it but the other half really doesn't want to get caught. I need to do something with my life other than getting tangled into all of this… people hate me enough as it is."

"You know if you just tell the truth you might just get off," I said

"No, sure I'll probably go to juvie instead since I'm not of age but honestly would anyone let me off? People blame me for my father's death, and then I knew about Kyuubi starting a gang again and I said nothing as well as not speaking of a murder and putting a toxic smoke bomb that killed a kid in a school." He blinked at me, "My life would be over if anyone knew, I'll be expelled from school and locked up and when I get out I'll never get into college because I never passed school and I'll never get a job because I never got into collage and have a record"

"You're exaggerating…but yeah it would be pretty bad. You just dug your own grave" I said trying not to laugh at his stupidity, not in a mean way.

"I know…I didn't to save myself from Kyuubi's rage but I just got myself into more shit then I was already in" Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"So… what does he make you do to keep him quiet?" I ask.

"That is classified" He said grinning, trying to hide whatever it was.

"Fine," I huff, "Can I stay here?" I said looking at the clock it was already getting late, and once again I _rrreeeaaalllyyy_ didn't want to go home.

Naruto smiled at me, "Yeah sure, let me get the blankets and pillow"

For the next few hours we watched reruns on TV until 3 am. He would laugh at stupid stuff and get teary eyed when happy or sad moment occurred. I found it interesting how he could have so many emotions. I caught myself staring at Sunshine boy, his blonde hair sticking around everywhere like it usually does. His face lighting up with the flickering lights of the TV. We got tired so I fixed the blankets he gave me on the couch and stripped down to my boxers since that's usually how I slept.

"Holy crap teme…you're so pale"

"Hn" was my only response

Naruto got up off the couch to let me sleep; he made his way to the bedroom.

"Night Sasuke" He said.

"Night" I grumble so quietly I could barely hear myself,

"I hope I can trust you…" I heard him whisper more to himself then to me, before closing the bedroom door.

"You can" I said to the empty living room, "Maybe..." I finished. Then drifted off into my usual dreamless dreams.


	5. Sketchbook

It had been a week already since Naruto had last seen Sasuke, on the Saturday after Sasuke had slept over Naruto woke up early only to find the black haired boy curled up in the blankets breathing out of his mouth. There was few times where Sasuke ever let himself seem so cute and unguarded. Watching Sasuke sleep so peacefully made Naruto tired again, so with a yawn, he headed back to his room to sleep. When he finally woke up he had found the blankets folded nicely with the pillow placed onto like Sasuke had done last time. Since then, Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke at all, he wasn't in gym class and Naruto could not see him in the hallways. He didn't bother looking for Sasuke in the drama room knowing that he wasn't going to be there either. It came to surprise when Naruto heard a knock on the door only to open it and see the raven haired boy standing in front of him with his usual stoic face.

"Come to the bench with me?" Sasuke ordered more than questioned.

Naruto just stared for a bit, shocked to see Sasuke at his door, eventually he nodded.

_-Earlier-_

"Hey" Naruto muttered while shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

"Ah, so you came I thought you would avoid me again" Kyuubi said turning around his chair to look at Naruto, "To be honesty I have nothing for you to do I just wanted to see if you would come"

"Mhh…can I go?"

"Nope… maybe Matatabi can have some fun with you" Kyuubi said grinning mischievously before he turned to look back at the laptop that was sitting on a black desk. The screen has long lines of computer coding, brackets with numbers and letters each had a purpose that Naruto didn't know of.

"No, Kyuubi I'm leaving" Naruto flipped Kyuubi off behind his back and left Kyuubi to do whatever he was doing.

"Fine, but Naruto I'll call you later when I'm not so busy" Kyuubi said with a snicker before Naruto was completely out of the room.

True to his word Kyuubi had called him; Naruto was a bit mortified; he knew what Kyuubi wanted this time. Most of the time he could forget what was happening by thinking Kyuubi wasn't Kyuubi. Yep, Kyuubi was the reason he was called a whore, why? Because they got caught and Kyuubi had too much pride to admit anything so he would deny, deny, deny, and blame the whole ordeal on Naruto. It didn't help that Naruto was also caught doing the exact same thing with Kyuubi's brother. The thing that scared Naruto the most was that sometimes he didn't mind so much…maybe he really was a slut? No, Naruto shook that idea out of his mind. Naruto answered to Kyuubi's call and when to meet him.

Soon enough he found himself with Kyuubi's arms around him breathing in his ear. Naruto closed his eyes and fell deep into the lust of it all. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. They both hated each other, they both had hurt each other, yet somehow the human body was so contradictory to the mind. No matter how many times Naruto would tell himself that his was wrong his body would react anyways. How can you say no when your body is saying yes? Whatever, it would be over and done with soon, Naruto thought.

And it did, Naruto never stuck around. Instead he would pick up his clothes off the ground and say bye to Kyuubi who would say bye back. Then at home Naruto would regret it, he would wait for the next time Kyuubi would call him, thank goodness that Kyuubi wasn't a horny asshole because not every call was a booty call sometimes he would call for useless things like making Naruto help him clean his house. These were the calls would like to avoid even more because it always ended up in Kyuubi humiliating him in some inventive way.

That's it, Naruto thought, I'm not putting up with feeling so sluttish, and I'm not going to go next time.

That was a promise to himself that he hoped that he could keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Sketchbook<strong>

I sigh as I sink down to the floor. I bury my face in my hands. Why the hell do I do this? I've avoided Kyuubi since two days ago on Wednesday when I went over, but I always get nervous when I avoid him. Damn it Kyuubi you really know how to fuck my life up. I decided to keep my mind of things by painting so I grab my paint brushes and paint random crap. Like a chair with a piece of talking cheese sitting on it, I laugh at the stupid painting but I get interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I freeze, people rarely come to my house, who? Sakura was away with her family and Kiba has only even been over once, Gaara and Hinata don't know where I live, and Jiraiya is away on his trip until new year's. I creep my way towards the door and unlock it and slowly open it, please don't be Kyuubi please don't be Kyuubi …It's not Kyuubi. I stare up at the black haired boy that I seem to be hanging out with a lot.

"Come to the bench with me?" Sasuke ordered.

I stared even more but eventually nodded still shocked to see him at my door. "Um… didn't you say something about ripping out my insides and stuffing it down my throat if I went there?" I said laughing awkwardly.

"I did, but I'm inviting you."

I step aside to let him into my apartment, "May I ask why?"

"Painting? Oh I think we should bring snacks I haven't eaten and I know you have food" Sasuke says ignoring my question and walking into the kitchen to peer into my fridge. I'm not as bothered by him acting as if this is his house as I should be.

"You never answered my question, and you weren't at school all week where were you?"

Sasuke pulls out a carrot out of the fridge and munches on it, "Which question would you like me to answer first"

"…I don't care"

"I was building something for my hideout but then I got sick and had to stay home but I'm better now," he paused to bite on the carrot again, "I've spent too much time at home and I need to get away and everyone is busy so I came here."

"So I'm your last resort?" I snap back, irritated that he only came here because of his selfish needs.

"Yeah" He stated and bit down on his carrot again, "So you coming or not?"

I was contemplating saying no; I mean I'm only his backup plan. Then I realize getting out would be good for me too and that way I can avoid Kyuubi in case he calls or something.

"Fine, but I'm only going because I need to get out to I'm not doing this for you"

"I don't care" he replied bluntly.

"You're a jerk"

"Hn…hurry up"

I sigh at his rudeness and go to find a bag to put food in it. I put basically everything in my fridge into my backpack, I couldn't find a big enough bag so I just decided to use my backpack, some beer cans, hotdogs, more vegetables for Sasuke since he insisted he wasn't going to eat only junk, cheese bread, chips, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I also stuffed my sketchbook and paintbrushes in there. Sasuke asked me to find a blanket so that he could lie on the grass when we got there, I complied to his demand and found a blanket I didn't care much about and threw it at his face. Of course he just glared at me for this, I replied by sticking my tongue out. I slammed the door shut as we left my apartment to get my point across about how annoying he was. He ignored it and yelled at me to hurry up. Still, I followed him to the streets, it was already getting dark outside, and the air was no longer comfortably warm. Summer was ending with October coming around the corner along with autumn temperatures. I had my favorite orange sweater on and light gray sweat pants, Sasuke was, of course, wearing black skinny jeans with a midnight blue cardigan. It would be a lie to say that I didn't looked like crap standing next to him, but looks doesn't make up for how much of an ass he could be.

When we made it to the park we walked over to the forest and crept through the familiar path to his secret place…which is kind of my secret place too but at the same time not since I'm unwelcome most of the time. Sasuke spread out the blanket next to the bench and laid down on his back, I followed and sat next to him on the blanket. After a few minutes we began to argue about useless stuff, like how much he hated the colour orange and didn't understand why I liked it so much or about our favorite bands and music. He laughed at me when I said that I liked Brittney Spears and just rolled my eyes and told him that her music was catchy. Sasuke shared his fandom over some bands that I never heard of like some people called 'Weird Dreams' he showed me a few of their songs and I had to admit that they were not too bad. I was expecting him to like bands like 'Blood on the dance floor'; he snorted when I suggested that he even listened to their music. Time goes by and we had already had drunk all the beer and pop that I took along with me. We got a little, tiny bit drunk, but it was okay.

"I brang some chips would you like some?" I said handing over the bag to Sasuke who was still laying on his back staring up at the night sky.

"The correct term is 'Brought', brang isn't a word, Dobe" He reached for the bag and stuffed the few chips he had pulled out into his mouth.

"Brang sounds better"

"Idiot, ...can I see?" He said pointing to my sketchbook that I was still painting in. I was painting a scene of the bench with Sasuke sitting on it staring at the flowers he planted.

"No" I hide the painting, mostly because I knew he'll make a stupid comment about how I'm painting a picture of him.

Sasuke sits up a bit to snatch the book out of my hands and he flops back down on his back to stare at it. He holds the book up in the sky, the painting looking down at him, and he just smiles at it ever so slightly.

"Pretty good"

"What you're not going to make a smart ass comment?" I said.

"Why would I do that?" He smirks at me, and begins to flip through the pages.

"Hey!" I try to snatch it back but Sasuke smacks my hand away really hard, "Ow…you jerk, give it back!"

"Fine" He slams the book closed and throws it at me, but he had already seen more than half of the drawings and paintings anyways, "You're really good, thinking about going into art school?"

"…Thanks," I mumble, I never got a compliment before…well I have but they are from people that should complement me like Tsunade and Jiraiya and Sakura, "No, art is more like a hobby for me making it a job would ruin it for me"

I lay down next to him on my back as well. I put some marshmallows that I brang…'Brought'… into my mouth. Sasuke takes out a lighter.

"Give me a marshmallow," I give him one, he flicks the lighter on and starts to melt the marshmallow like you would around a campfire, "Here, taste better like this" He puts the melted gooey sugar candy in my hand.

"You eat it," I say as I try to pick up the now cooling melted blob off my hand.

"I don't like sweets remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you weren't from our planet" I joke, he ignore my comment.

"Hey Sasuke? What were you building…I don't see anything different"

"A tree house, it's not here exactly but it's around here"

"That's so cool!" I almost yell.

"You're so loud" He says flinching.

"Sorry, sorry…hey can I help you build it? We can make it all awesome and stuff"

"If I did that then it wouldn't be my tree house anymore…it'd be ours and then I'd have no power over whether or not you could come to it"

"…Fine" I grumble.

We stared up at the night sky for a bit in silence, I started to doze off a bit because of the beers and I always got really tired when I drank. The cool wind was nice; I closed my eyes and imagined what kind of tree house Sasuke could make. He would probably paint it blue or black and have his family crest which he had stitched onto his school bag, painted on one of the walls. It'd have some really cool stairs running up the trunk of the tree. That would be pretty awesome. My eyes shot open when I felt something that I didn't expect to feel distracting me from my thoughts. Sasuke had leaned over and pressed his lips onto mine, my body didn't react it just froze and couldn't move a muscle. I wouldn't know if I ever would have reacted since the kiss only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away and laid down on his back again.

"What did I tell you about sleeping in the middle of nowhere? You idiot" He said with a smirk.

Against my will I smiled at him, because I was actually kind of happy he said that, remembering the first time I found this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... yeah So i guess thanks for reading<strong>

**3 to all the people that reviewed and will review and favorited and will favourite **

**This chapter was inspired by a movie i watched a few months ago called 'Shelter' from 2007. I recommend it *nods***

**Until another time! **

***Drives in the ocean to swim away into the sunset***


	6. Last Days of Summer 1

Naruto didn't think of that kiss as much, just Sasuke teasing him like he always did. It was a joke after all, saying words like "What did I tell you about sleeping in the middle of nowhere? You idiot" made it so. Sasuke had warned him that first time in the park that he could have taken advantage of a sleeping stranger in the middle of a forest, Naruto took it as Sasuke providing his point in a mocking way. It was the bastard after all, and the was no passion in the quick kiss. It still made Naruto unbearably happy though. Nothing much happened after that, they talked about things neither could remember of any more because the topics were pointless.

Sasuke had stayed over that night, yet again, but when Naruto woke up he hadn't expected the dark haired teen to still be there. Usually Sasuke would get up, fold the blankets and leave without a word. Instead Naruto saw Sasuke wrapped up in the blankets watching 'Happy Tree Friends' and laughing ever so quietly at the disturbing violence that cute little cartoons were engaging in.

"Gahh…I hate that show. It's so weird, how do you find amusement in that?" Naruto mumbled as he walked passed Sasuke to go to the kitchen. Sasuke didn't reply he was too transfixed on the show.

"Cereal?" Naruto offered. '_Hn_' was Sasuke's response, "Hn, isn't a word but I'll take that as a yes. Chocolate captain crunch or Cheerios?"

"Cheerios" Sasuke murmured into the blanket not taking his eyes off the Tv.

With that Naruto prepared their breakfast, he handed a bowl filled with milk and cereal to Sasuke, who didn't say thank you and rudely snatched the bowl away. He began to scoop spoonful's of the cereal into his mouth. Of course Naruto's breakfast of choice was instant ramen. This made Sasuke gave Naruto a disgusted look and he commented on how unhealthy Naruto's diet was and how he was going to get '_fat, sick, and ugly.' _Naruto ignored the bastard and happily ate his food. Time went by and Naruto stole the remote away to change the channel, having enough of Sasuke's choices of shows like 'Robot chicken' and 'Futurama', When he saw that 'Teen Titans' was on Teletoons Naruto exclaimed "I love this show!" and began to sing along with the theme song. Sasuke just nodded, approving the show but not saying anything. Sasuke stayed for a while before announcing that he was going to leave to go work on the tree house. Naruto, once again, brought up helping him but like last time was rejected. Aside from Sasuke not leaving first thing in the morning the rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful

But, before Sasuke had departed he had suggested that Naruto should go and look for him during lunch on Monday. This is how Naruto found himself standing in the smoke pit, surrounded by a few small groups of teens who were huddling with their friends. Some were inhaling toxic fumes from cigarettes that balanced on their lips.

"Hey Shika" Naruto nodded at the lazy brunette who also had a lit cigarette at his lips.

"You missed him, he just left. Told me that if you came to tell ya that he went to the art room."

Naruto sighed, he had been chasing Sasuke around the school…or so it seems. First he went to the drama room, thinking it would be his obvious location, only to find out that Sasuke had just left. Sasuke's bitchy red-headed girlfriend started to yell at Naruto for being '_a stalking creeper'_ who needed to stay away from her beloved '_Sasu-pooh_.' Luckily Suigetsu managed to shut her up before Naruto lost all patience and punched her in the face (though Naruto would never hit a girl, Karin may be an exception.)

The silver haired boy then informed Naruto that Sasuke had gone to the crafting room. Naruto left to go then find him, the crafting room was loud and dirty but very brightly lit. Sounds of electric saws and drills echoed in the large room as some students were working on projects; they cut pieces of wood and metal to make things like chairs, tables, and benches. Naruto had smiled when he saw a young 8th grade student putting a bench together, but it was nowhere near as greatly crafted as the one Sasuke had made when he was in 8th grade.

Jugo was standing next to a soldering machine, he was melting some metal wires together but Naruto really had no idea what he was doing. Jugo was interrupted by his work when Naruto showed up asking for Sasuke.

"He just left, he was just picking up some tools check the drama room"

Naruto shook his head, "I just came from there…"

"He might have gone back, if not try checking the smoke pit"

"I don't even know what the smoke pit is" Naruto said in question.

"Back of the school next to that large green electric box thing kids usually go out there to smoke during lunch and stuff, sometimes Sasuke hangs there"

"Mm'k Thanks Jugo" Naruto scurried off to go quickly check the drama room again before going outside to look around at the 'smoke pit,' but Sasuke wasn't in the drama room once again.

So now Naruto found himself going to the art room grumbling to himself that if Sasuke wasn't in the art room he would give up entirely, but thankfully Naruto saw the boy he was looking for standing at the absent art teachers desk looking through it to find something.

"YOU" Naruto exclaimed when he finally found Sasuke, he was pointing rudely at him, "I've been looking all over for you! Why didn't you just stay put until I found you, damn it?"

"Because…" Sasuke paused as he continued to search the desk, he started up again when he found the thing he was looking for. He held up a set of keys and grinned at them, "I have a kind of a surprise for you…kind of" Sasuke smirked at the blonde who gave him a confused look.

"Wait…What!Oooh I love surprises!" Naruto shrieked.

"Sure you do, come" Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him, which he did happily.

Sasuke made his way to the 'Dungeon,' as the students liked to call it even though it was just the school's basement storage room, with Naruto following behind him. Sasuke unlocked the door and flicked on the lights to reveal shelves stacked with old books and supplies. On the floor laid boxes of abandoned junk that no one seemed to use any more. Sasuke pointed at something that was leaning against a wall. Naruto's reaction was, "Holy shit, that's huge!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Last Days of September (1)<strong>

I stared at the huge white canvas that Sasuke was pointing to, "It's for you" He said.

"Crap…Seriously? I mean that's awesome but seriously? How the hell did you get this? Why? Thanks I guess?" I was really confused and shocked that they even made canvases that big, I had asked all the questions so quickly that the words started to jumble together and I had to deeply inhale to regain air back into my lungs. Sasuke chuckled at my reaction. I'm honestly genuinely excited and happy when I looked at the large canvas. It's about five feet by six feet….which is the biggest I've ever seen I could let my creativity pour out onto it.

"Help me" Sasuke ordered, grabbing one side of the canvas trying to pick it up without damaging it by dropping it or hitting it onto something.

"Uhhhh…okay?" I listened to his order and grabbed the opposite side and helped him carry it back up stairs and into the hallway. It was heavier than I expected, the wood that made up the frame was thick and dense, making the canvas have more weight on it.

"To answer your questions" Sasuke said when we put the canvas down to rest, it wasn't heavy it was just tiring to have to have your arms up to try to prevent the frame from hitting the ground, "I found this down here last year, you reminded me of it when I saw you painting the other day. Anyways…I bought it off the school since they don't want it anymore, apparently it was going to be used as a décor for the front of the school but no one was willing to paint it so they just threw it down there."

"Ohhhhh…wait…what are we going to do with it?" I asked, remembering that we still had two classes left before the end of the day and we can't just drag this thing into class.

"I'm skipping last to blocks…I'm tired and not in the mood to sit in drama and gym, so we're going to bring it to my house right now, help me" Sasuke picked up the edge of the canvas again and began to lift it up, I followed suit, "To the parking lot, Shika let me borrow his car it should be able to just fit, I'll drive you back after we drop it off"

I just nod, when we made it to the parking lot I say Suigetsu standing next to a nice-ish dark green van. A few moments go by, it took us a while to get the canvas to fit, and there was also an large easel that Suigetsu was holding I had no idea how it would fit if the canvas barley made it in but Sasuke was prepared with an electric drill and began to take the bolts and hinges off making the easel collapse into three long pieces of wood. Suigetsu waves us goodbye as he gave Sasuke a suspicious smirk then we got into the car to drive off.

"So I'm going to see your house?" I question Sasuke he replies with a monotone 'not really.' I wasn't so sure what that meant but I didn't bother asking any further.

"Why is it going to your house if you're giving it to me?"

"Idiot, do you really want to carry this thing up the stairs, you **do** live on the third floor"

"Righttttt~ never thought of that"

"Course you didn't" He said jokingly

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!"

"Don't yell, geez, we're here" The car same to a slow stop as it pulled into the drive way of a large pearly white house, that kind of looked like a miniature white house. Miniature I say loosely because the place was **huge**. I followed him into the large white painted house while holding the pieces of wood that made up the easel; Sasuke was holding the canvas on his own this time.

The main entrance of his house lead to a long hall way that ran down in a straight line. One either side were dozens of doors leading to different rooms. He led me down the hall to a large empty white room that looked kind of like a hospital room and he let go of the canvas and placed it carefully on the floor. I dropped the polls of wood, the sound of the fallen wood echoed in the deserted room.

Sasuke glares at me when he saw that I just let the wood fall on the floor, "You could have broken them"

"Oh whatever there not broke, see?" I smile sweetly at him; this only makes him roll his eyes.

"Ok listen" He says sternly, in a kind of teacher like voice that I think is highly assuming so I laugh a little but of course Sasuke is Sasuke so he glares at me. He's eyes tell me to shut my mouth, so I shut it.

"I got this for you but it's mostly for me, you have to paint something nice for me"

I blink, "Er, ok?"

"I don't care what you do just don't do something stupid got it?"

I nod

"Here" He tosses a key at me I reach out to catch it before it falls to the ground.

"Um?" I stare at the silver key that was now lying in the palm of my hand

"The key to the house so you can come in and work on it, if you go into any other rooms beside this one I _**will**_**,** and when I say I will I mean it, rip your brain out of your skull and then cut your heart out and feed it to the ravens, got it?"

I shiver at the thought, only Sasuke would come up with such a gory threat…well there was Gaara but he's threats were more on the slow painful torture side then the cutting people apart side.

"Damn Sasuke why are you so sadistic?" I shiver again.

"Hn"

"What makes you think I'll paint anything for you… you're a jerk who's always threating to kill me!"

"Fine don't. Give me the key back" He says in the most bored indifferent voice I've ever heard. It pisses me off to no extent but I don't throw the key back at him. No, instead I put the key in my jeans pocket.

"I'll do it…only because it's ridiculously large not because you asked me to"

"Whatever, come I'm going to drive you back to school"

"You're such a teme I hate you" I grumble at his uncaring ways. He's always so demanding and stoic and I hate it so fucking much. He can't even give me a present without thinking about himself at the same time. I turn to look at the large canvas lying on the floor before following Sasuke out of the room.

"Sure you do" Was the only thing he said, he drove me back to school in silence the whole way back. Well aside from my mumbling under my breath about how much of a jerk he was and his weird music playing quietly in the background.

When I got to school I made it just in time to my next class, which was biology, with Anko sensei. She ranted about viruses and their different parts. Blah blah blah. I flipped through my textbook to find something a bit more amusing and came across a page with was covered with a few pictures of meat eating birds. There were a few facts under the pictures; I read the facts under the picture of a raven with jet black feathers and soul eating eyes. 'Part of the Corvidae family along with their close cousin the crows and rooks, jackdaws, jays'…, it read. I skimmed the mindless facts about their abilities, weight, height, and diet. 'Ravens are omnivores and will eat anything they can find, this includes seeds, nuts, fish, bugs and dead animals - even human corpses' I shiver, that reminded me if Sasuke's treat to feed my heart to the Ravens.

'Ravens are one of the smartest birds, they can displaying high learning ability and use of logic for solving problems. They can mimic the vocals of other birds and can even be taught to speak in the human language. Also Ravens are smart enough to put other animals to do tasks for them'

Jerk birds, they shouldn't be putting other animals to do their work I thought before continuing to read the paragraph.

'Their beaks were not meant for breaking into the hard tissues of carcasses, that's why when they encounter a big corpse, they make calls that attract wolves and foxes to the body so that the carnivores can break the carcass to expose the meat for the birds'

'Raven are also extremely playful and have a complex social life, at times they play pranks on other animals. For example a Raven was once seen pranking a sleeping fox by nipping its tail only to fly onto the foxes back before the fox could attack it. The raven bit the foxes tail again and this process continued until the raven became bored and flew away.'

Poor fox, I couldn't help but think. That stupid raven is evil and just wanted to mess with him.

'An interesting fact: A group of ravens is called unkindness.'

"Heh, no wonder…their assholes" I whisper to myself after reading the small box of information on the black bird.

I started at the picture of the bird again; it took me a few minutes before it hit me. I knew exactly what I was going to paint. I smirked at the raven as it reminded me too much of a certain teme.

* * *

><p><strong>Mhh that raven is a lot more like Sasuke the you think Naruto...playing with the poor foxxy like that :( <strong>

**Anyways... YAY! the real 7th chapter! I updated a lot sooner then i thought (although it has been like 2 weeks) I have no school today so thats why :D! ! !**

**Review and Fav and Stuff **


	7. Last Days of Summer 2

It was raining today; the sky was an ugly shade of gray. Sasuke loved the rain though and it was especially refreshing today since it had been hot and humid for such a long time. He never liked the summer and he was particularly glad that the weather was changing. Sasuke looked over to the naked red headed girl who was curled up in her blankets. Lately he was getting bored of her, but then again he had been dating her since August and it was already the end of September, far over a month. Sasuke knew he quickly got bored of people – his girlfriends were more like puppets he could have sex with and play with their feelings. The idiot blonde had a point, Sasuke thought, maybe he was sadistic…Sasuke brought his hand up to the deep bruise on his neck Karin had inflicted on him. Hmmm….maybe he was more of a sadomasochist.

Anyways that was far from the point, Sasuke was bored of her and he still was long ways from getting the blonde to case after him. Sure, they hung out lots now and the dobe was growing a particular fondness to Sasuke but he knew that Naruto wouldn't be so easy. So he could string Karin on a little longer until Naruto was his, right? Replace an old toy with a new one. Getting rid of Karin would be the problem though, she was clingy and if he strung her along for too much time she might never leave him alone. She was already acting possessive whenever she saw him and the dobe together. Yeah the best decision was to leave her.

Either he could do it right now and break her little heart after just fucking her or he could wait a few days to slowly distance himself from her and then break it off nicely, like a gentle man should. He thought for a moment…

He slipped his clothes back on and wrote a note on a piece of paper. He shook the sleeping girl passed her the note and watched her face drop. He smirked grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Last Days of September (2)<strong>

As expected Karin didn't show up for school today. Whatever... Suigetsu was ranting about he was happy that I finally got rid of her.

"She was a skank, I was a bit worried because you passed your usual dumping mark" He comments.

We're both sitting in bio class not paying attention to the annoying teacher. I shrug, "She was fun, what can I say…she gave me a good ride"

"Literally" he jokes, I smirk at his ridicules, but somewhat true, joke.

"So how did your 'sunshine' like his present?"

"He liked it"

"That's good, I'm going to tell you something and just hear me out before you cut me off!" Suigetsu paused for a bit, "Your spending too much time with him and your letting him in, in a way that you rarely people in, you might say that you're doing it all for your own selfish benefit but believe me when I say, your falling for him too. So think that I can't see the way you look at him. I warned you the first day. You're possessive as fuck and what will happen when someone gets to him first?"

"I'm not 'falling' for him Sui, you're an idiot and need to know when to shut up"

He shrugs, "Just think about what you really want, I'm your best friend I know you better than anyone"

For the rest of class he keeps his mouth shut, thank god. The lunch bell rings and I quietly make my way towards my lockers, of course on the way I'm jumped by a few fangirls. One of which I've never seen before she had almost white blonde with pale blue eyes, kind of like a washed down Naruto in girl form. She snatches the other girls away from me and growls at them in warning. Eventually they walk away in a temporary defeat, but the blonde stays by my side. Unlike what a normal fangirl would do, which is cling onto me like a leech, she just follows me with a bit of distance between us. She's not as annoying as the others.

"So I heard you finally dumped the red headed bitch" She speaks.

"Hn"

"I'm Ino by the way"

"I've never seen you before" I state

"Well yeah, I not one to stalk you like those other girls but now that the sex god of the school is single I was wondering if you'd give me a chance?" She smiled seductively. The smile had no effect in me.

"Do you normal hit on people that just went through a break up?"

She snorts, "Oh come on, we both know you don't give a fuck, so? How about it?"

I stop because I made it to my locker; I turn the dial of the lock to each number of my combination. Ino stays silent behind me waiting for her answer. When I turn back to look at her I realize she really is a washed down female version of Naruto, excluding the adorable scars on his cheeks. I look her up and down, amazing curves, nice breast, and plump lips. She was indeed beautiful, and wasn't as annoying as others girls, as far as I could tell.

"Sure" I say bluntly, she smiles.

"Cool then! I guess I'll see you later, I have some work to catch up on" She leaves without a forced hug or jumping me, which is unusual. She's different. It doesn't bother me though; at least I have someone to fuck around with until I get my sunshines full attention. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I exit the change room in my gym clothes, blue shorts and a white t-shit with a swirly on it. When I leave the change rooms I see Sasuke, already dressed for gym, at the entrance of the gym with some blond girl whose arms are wrapped around his neck as she tippy toes up to his high. He then wraps his arms around her waist and then kisses her; it wasn't just a simple 3 second kiss like he gave me, it was like full on tonsil hockey and shit. They were basically humping each other before they finally pulled apart pulled apart. Before she turned to leave he placed his hand on one of her cheeks and kisses the other. She blushed, smile and waved good-bye and left. He turned around to walk into the gym with some stupid superiority smirk on his face.

"What the hell was that?" I snap, when he comes up to me. Sure I shouldn't care but it bugged me for reasons unknown, maybe it was because he's 'I'm-better-than-you' smirk.

"You jealous?" He chuckles.

"Of you?" I snort, "No"

His grin becomes bigger, it could have been a smile if it wasn't so devious, "No I mean of her"

"Pffft! Your so conceited teme, get over yourself. Anyways what happened to Karin won't she be pissed if she finds out your shoving your tongue down other girl's throats while practically having sex," He quirks an eyebrow.

"She won't care" He says, he takes a seat on the gymnasiums floor to wait for the rest of the class to show up, and our teacher…who's ALWAYS late.

"She's your girlfriend she'll care"

"Not anymore I broke up with her this morning, Ino's my new girlfriend"

"Wait! Let me get this straight…you broke up with Karin this morning and then got a new girlfriend in less than like…five hours?" I shook my head in disappointment. And everyone called me the whore.

"_Excuse me?_" His voice slightly annoyed

I guess my face was giving of a confused look at his comment because he quickly elaborates with "You we're thinking out loud …"

"Oh…sorry, it's just...that's kind of fucked up, I don't care whether or not she was a bitch you should have at least given her a day."

"He gave her a bonus month, what more could she want" A voice said from behind me, I quickly turned around to see the Suigetsu grinning happily at the situation in amusement.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke never dates a girl over a month, well maybe by a few days but Karin lasted two months, she broke a new record" Suigetsu laughs a bit.

"So what…? You just use girls as fuck buddies but lead them on to think that you actually want to give a relationship a shot?" I growl at Sasuke, who's behaviour is pissing me off more than usual. He's just sitting on the floor with his back against the wall examining his nails like some sort of diva. In ways he is a diva who doesn't give a shit.

"No, I've only ever had sex with what?...Four girls before," He turns to Suigetsu who nods, "yes Karin was one of them, but I don't date people just to fuck with them"

"At least not physically" I barely hear Suigetsu whisper under his breath

"Ok, so why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Then why did you ask?"

"…Whatever, moving on how are you today?" I say trying to change the subject…half trying to annoy him.

"I get bored quickly that's why"

"Huh?"

"You asked why I gave you the reason"

"So you don't bother to keep a relationship…once it gets to a point you don't put in the effort"

"Yeah" His voice sounds tired and bored of the conversation, his indifferent attitude seems amplifies by 10 but I can feel like it's just him trying really hard not to care.

"You'll just end up old and lonely like that"

"You're to talk" He growls with a really pissed off glare.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what I mean…you're fucking Kyuubi I know it" He looked really angry now.

I glare at him for a bit he glares back and there's an intense weight that's put on us, everything gets very stressed. Of course he would know, it was obvious, I never told him but he wasn't stupid. So I break the tension by smiling sweetly and waving him off.

"Whatever teme, just pull your act together" I say before running up to Kiba who's just entering the gym.

He mumbles a 'you too' I off course pretend I don't hear it.

After gym I start to sketch out my idea for the painting I was going to make. The word 'Unkindness' at the top, the drawing messily made with a black sharpie.

One month, I've known Sasuke for less than that but during the last days of September we've both learned a lot of things about each other. I'm not so sure I like what I learned today, I want him to stay put…I don't care who with but if I have to see him with a new girlfriend every month I'm not sure I could take it. I'm not so sure who I am more sorry for the girls or him. I just wish I could change him one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 8th chapter, I replaced the 7th chapter AN thingy with the actual chapter so yeah ...read it**

**ANYWAYS**

**TBC**

**AND STUFF**

**rev/fav = make me happy :D!**


	8. Quiet Feast

"Hello cutie, I heard you sell out" Naruto heard a voice purr into his left ear. Naruto was getting his books for his next class, lunch was over and he couldn't afford to be late again. Obviously he was going to be held back. Naruto quickly turned around to see a tall figure looming over him, the boy was probably in the graduating class. He had short brunette hair and dark brown eyes, well build with a muscular body.

"Dear, god, it's going to be harder to get away then I thought," Naruto said quietly to himself. The boy looked down on him didn't hear.

"So?"

"Go find someone else" Naruto spat and waved the boy of in a dismissing gesture.

The boy didn't take it too well and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, dragging him along as he marched down the hallways to find the empty washroom. The whole time Naruto attempted to rip his wrist out from the tight grip, he even threatened to bit and kick. When they got to the washroom Naruto was thrown inside and the door was locked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Are you really that desperate?"

"I don't take nicely to those who reject and insult me"

"Well you better get used to it" Naruto pushed the boy aside but before he could reach the door he was yanked back by the hoodie of his sweat shirt. Making him fall backwards and land on his butt.

"Shit that hurt you ass" Naruto grumbled. The boy grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him up against the wall like a rag doll. Naruto knew what was happening by the time he felt the strangers hand slither up his shirt. Naruto felt gross; did this guy honestly think he would comply with some strangers perverted needs? Uh no. He pulled his leg back and then stretched it back out to kick the almost rapist in the nut sack. The boy groaned with pain, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the agony on the stranger's face. Naruto lifted himself up to leave but was yanked down to the floor again. This time to be punched in the face instead of molested.

Naruto was the one groaning now. Both of his hands up to his cheek holding and rubbing the spot that was sure to bruise, Naruto once again tried to get up but a hand holding onto the hem of his shirt kept him down.

"You'll pay for this you whore," The boy growled.

"Right," Naruto bit the hand holding onto him, his teeth ripped open the skin of the boy's hand. A little bit of his blood spilled into Naruto's mouth, which he quickly spat out.

The brunette yelped in pain from the bite and let go, letting Naruto finally run off to his escape.

The next morning Naruto was standing in his washroom staring at the mirror. Of course this had to happen. Naruto thought as he touched the dark purple bruise that was forming under eye right on his cheekbone. He winced at the touch. Fuck it hurt.

"This was all Kyuubi's fault," Naruto cursed.

Of course it was Kyuubi's fault because of Kyuubi that damn rumor about Naruto being a whore started and because of that damn rumor he ended up in this position. Usually he could defend himself but this time the guy was much larger than Naruto. Thank goodness he got away before things got worse. He would have to stay away from everyone to avoid questions from Sakura and the rest of his friends about the huge bruise on his face. Them worrying about him was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Anyways it was his birthday soon; he didn't want them to be worrying about him during that special day. Honestly, Naruto could care less about his birthday but he knew how much his few friends loved to celebrate with him. He wouldn't want to ruin it but pushing his problems onto them. Also if Sasuke found out about this he would either get pissed off and tell Naruto off or he would make fun of him. Either or Naruto wanted to prevent both of those things from happening at all costs. Then there was Kyuubi. He would have to be avoided as well. Sure Kyuubi was a dick who liked to mess with him but he had kept these events at school a secret from Kyuubi because if Kyuubi found out well…god knows what would happen.

Avoid everyone … at least until his birthday maybe he would be lucky enough that the bruise would be gone or at least not as noticeable by the 10th.

But that planned failed greatly. The two people that he wanted to avoid the most were standing right there in his apartment glaring. Worse was these two people should have never, ever meet. Naruto was no longer worried about their reaction to his fist size bruise on the side of his face and was more worried about preventing a murder from happening in his house.

How could he have known that their timing was horrible? He never expected this extremely ironic event to occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Quiet Feast<strong>

I tried to avoid Sasuke but he obviously doesn't liked to be avoided and came to my apartment and yelled at me through the door things like:

"If you don't open this door this instant I'll-"

Well actually that's all he said because I wanted to refrain myself from hearing anymore of his horribly violent threats, so I opened the door immediately.

He didn't even bother asking why I was avoiding him I think he understood the moment he saw my disgusting bruise. He just dragged me into my own house and forced me to sit on the couch before speaking.

"Who did this to you" He says with venom in his voice.

"I don't know" I reply, which was in my defence the completely and utter truth.

Of course Sasuke didn't believe me and started yelling at me for not telling him. I kept saying that I didn't know, at one point I said that I was actually really high and decided to pee on a baseball field in my drugged up mind but then a baseball was hurled at my face and that I blanked out before I saw who it was. He didn't buy it.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Honestly what the fuck happened? It was Kyuubi wasn't it" Sasuke yelled.

"N-no it really wasn't…fine I'll tell you but don't freak out please I don't want you to make a bigger deal that I should be ok?" I told him, to this he nods.

"Ok so it happened three days ago when I started to avoid everyone…I dunno' I just don't want everyone to make a fuss. Anyways I was making my way to my locker after lunch but the this guy that I didn't know came up to me and well…basically he asked me to have sex with him but I refuses and then this happened" I say pointing at my bruise. "That's it"

Sasuke shook his head, "Uh, no that's not all that happened, spit it out Uzumaki"

"You sound like a mom, geez teme"

He just glares holes into me. I let out a long sigh out.

"I almost got raped ok? But it happens a lot so I'm ok. Nothing happened I kicked the guy in the balls and he punched me in the face. Then I bit him and ran off" I smiled

"What the fuck do you mean 'It happens a lot so I'm ok.' Are you really that much of an _idiot_ that's not ok"

"I told you not to make a big deal anywa-"

"I'm not making a big deal I'm pointing out the obvious, one day you won't get away and one day you'll be fucked…literally. We have to do something about this" He says cutting me off abruptly.

"We? Why do you care anyways teme? Hmm? I'm fin-"

"No you're not fine you have a bruise on the side of your face that's the size of my hand and you apparently almost get raped a lot. Also I care because I do - that's all deal with it." Sasuke cuts me off again, "What we need to do is to find a way to get rid of those stupid rumors about you so this don't happen again"

"How are you going to do that, eh teme?"

"I'm not sure, but first we need to get that thing covered up"

"How?"

"Make-up of course… no I'm not doing it I'll call Ino over she's very good at covering up bruises" Sasuke says mischievously as takes his cell phone out and begins to type out a text message.

"Oh" I say lamely, after a few seconds of silence I snatch the phone away from him.

"What the hell…"

"I don't like her and I don't want her to come over and I don't need it to be covered up, I'm fine now leave" I delete the text he was making before throwing his phone back at him

He just stares at me for a bit, then he finally gets up off the couch to make is way out. But then I hear a familiar click sound my door makes when the door is being opened. I feel my heart speed up because there's only three people I know who have the key to my house besides me and one person I know who knows how to pick locks. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura and Kyuubi. Jiraiya's out of town, Tsunade and Sakura rarely come over so that just leaves…

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I start to chant in my head, please don't be Kyuubi.

Damn it.

I bite my lip at the sight of the orangey brown haired boy. He stands there for a minute examining the view; he looks at Sasuke then me then Sasuke then my bruise then Sasuke.

Worst timing ever Kyuubi, worst timing. The two people who must never ever EVER meet have met.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi questions Sasuke.

"None of your business" Sasuke replies. Kyuubi snarls at him and Sasuke just glares.

Shoot, it's only been like ten seconds and they all really are out to kill each other.

Heck Sasuke doesn't even know that's Kyuubi yet and if he does…

"You did this to him?" Kyuubi points at my bruise.

"No"

"…"

"…"

"Ok well I think you should leave teme" I say nicely, trying to break the awkward tension. Sasuke doesn't move and continues to glare at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi raises an eyebrow when I say teme.

"Who is this kid to you kit?"

"Uh, my friend" I say in my most 'I'm-really-annoyed' voice I can pull off.

"I'd say he's your boyfriend, he's so _protective. _What? Got tired of me already kit?" Kyuubi chuckles

"Fuck off Kyuubi and get out of my house" I demand

"Thought so" Sasuke mumbles.

"What?" Kyuubi snaps at Sasuke's voice.

"I heard so much about you Kyuubi" Sasuke says this with a sweet loving voice that was filled with sarcasm.

"Never heard of you" Kyuubi says in the most monotone voice I ever heard him make. Sasuke's eye twitches, he glances at me quickly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hn, whatever I was just leaving, have fun with your fuck buddy Naruto, talk to you later" Sasuke says bitterly before walking out. I flinch at the sound of the front door slamming shut violently. I just blink. That didn't turn out like I imagined.

A few seconds go by and I catch myself staring at the spot where Sasuke was just standing. I blink again and turn my head to look at Kyuubi who's just standing there silently.

"Well then that was interesting" Kyuubi mumbles.

"Yeah…So…I think you should leave now too" I manage to slur out.

"Fine, I'll call you later then and don't you dare try to avoid me again I have stuff for you to do," Kyuubi makes his way to the door but before he leaves I hear him shout back to me, "Oh, and you should probably run after your boyfriend the Prince of melodrama"

Once Kyuubi was gone I took out my cell phone to call Sasuke but then I realized that I never got his number. How the hell do I not have his number? Oh whatever. I had three choices leave Sasuke to go sulk or whatever, go after him, or find out his number in some shape or form. I went with calling Sakura who was a fangirl of his to get his number…she would have it right?. After a few rings I heard Sakura's voice come through.

"Hello Naruto, what's up I haven't seen you all week!"

"Yeah…I know this is weird to ask of you so randomly…I don't want to be rude-"

"Just say it!"

"Oh well um…do you have Sasuke's phone number?"

"No….why would I aren't you the one who's his friend?"

"Never mind then…I'll call you later ok?"

"Wait! I have Ino's number we're in a few of each other's classes so that's why…I heard she's his new girlfriend so maybe-"

"Sure whatever"

Minutes later I sit there staring at the napkin I had in my hands with Ino's phone number written on it. I glared at it. I really didn't like her, sure I never really met the chick but I still didn't like how she could throw herself at Sasuke the moment he was single. Whatever. I dial the number and wait.

"Hello? Who is this?" I hear a cheery voice answer. I want to gag.

"Naruto…I got your number of Sakura I need Sasuke's number since he's acting like a whiny bitch"

"Er…Oh…um…well he's with me right now actually"

I grunt, of course he is he runs off saying 'Have fun with your fuck buddy' to go to his fuck buddy. Oh the hypocrisy!

"Well?"

"Oh ok…um wait…SASUKE!" I hear Sasuke reply; he voice is quiet and seems far away. Then I hear the sound of the cell phone being passed to another.

"What dobe?"

"I don't even know… I just doing want you to be angry at me and you seemed angry and I realized I don't have your cell number so yeah I'm sorry for um …having a messed up life? Its' not my fault Kyuubi likes to stalk me. It's not like it can be helped."

"No it can be helped Naruto you can DO something about it" he grumbles angrily

"You know I can't do that…anyways I should be mad at you you're a fucking hypocrite to run over to you girl toy the moment you left" A long silence "So um…come over later? You don't hav-"

I hear him sigh, "He's gone?"

"Yeah, he left after you"

"Ok…I'll go over now"

I smile to myself; "Kay" The line goes dead.

Half an hour goes by before I hear a soft knock on the door. I run to open it only to see Sasuke standing there with his stupidly serious face. He holds up a bag that says 'Wonton House of Chinese Takeout.' Stupid name.

"I brought food" He walks in casually.

"Yes, I can see that"

Silence.

We sit in the couch quietly eating the Chinese food that was in these white paper boxes. The lack of noise makes me shift uncomfortably.

"So...how long do you think I'll have this" I say, pointing to the ugly bruise.

Sasuke shrugs, "Two more weeks?"

"What? Ughh maybe I do need to get it covered up I can't have this thing on my face during my birthday"

"Whens that?"

"The 10th"

"That's in three days" Sasuke says thoughtfully

"Yes teme, I'm aware of that"

"Naruto? Are you doing anything for your birthday?"

"Probably hang out with Sakura and my friends"

He nods.

More silence.

"You should do something about …Kyuubi…breaking into your house like it's his own"

"What can I do? He's really good a picking locks, at least I never gave him my house key"

"But he can still get in"

"Yeah well…I can't do much about it, anyways he only does that when I've been avoiding him and he's lost his patience so he breaks in to brag me to where ever to do whatever"

"You mean to be his fuck toy"

I glare at him, "Shut up, that's not all he makes me do"

"But you don't deny that you do, do it"

"…Well no."

"Then you're his fuck toy, no matter how many times you've done it or will do it or what else he makes you do – you're his toy"

I scrunch up my nose, "You make me sound like a slave"

"Well you are in many ways. He blackmails you to do shit and you do it. Simple as that. He plays around with you like a yo-yo…always attached to a string"

I try to say something back but words won't come out. I will myself to speak but words won't come out. I open my mouth hoping that something comes to mind to say, nothing. It's like I forget what words are, my mind is blank. For the first time ever I've been left speechless. Maybe because what Sasuke said was kind of…true? I let myself get treated like a hand puppet and do nothing about it because I'm scared of what might happen. I do everything Kyuubi demands blindly, sure I had my limits there was times where I didn't do what he asked but those were rare occurrences. After moments of silence I manage to speak but what I hear coming out of my mouth is pathetic.

"I can't do anything about it" I mumble quietly, I'm staring down into my box of Chinese food blankly. Kyuubi's voice from the time I ended up in this mess playing in my head, _"But you owe me…Your mine now" _

I expect Sasuke to yell at me again for saying something so weak but he drops it and turns on the TV instead. We spend the rest of the day quietly feasting on our take out and brainwashing ourselves with the mind rotting pointlessness of reruns of 90's sitcoms. He doesn't sleep over this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke isn't very happy that someone is using Naruto as a toy...You hypocrite teme ;l <strong>

**Anyhow! There you go chapter 9 (once again sorry for all the typo's)**

**I would appriciate Reviews and Favorites because u get happy when you do :D! **

**Until next time *Skate off on her skateboard into the dark of night***


	9. Hunters Moon

Naruto woke up the next day expecting to see blankets folded on the couch or Sasuke sitting there watching Tv, but he saw neither. At first he was a bit confused why, after a bit of thought he remembered that Sasuke didn't sleep over like he usually did when he came over. Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods the day before because of having meet Kyuubi. Naruto could tell that Sasuke absolutely hate how he let Kyuubi treat him the way he did. But Kyuubi wasn't so bad, Kyuubi never really hurt him, well...not unless he started something. What should Sasuke care about what he did with his own body?

Whatever the case Naruto felt a bit, lonely, he talked to Sasuke but it was different...he could tell that the other was angry with him. It wasn't his fault! Naruto really couldn't do anything about it and it very much seemed like Sasuke care about Kyuubi's little games more then Naruto himself did.

Later that same day Sasuke found himself sitting in Suigetsu's apartment eating a tomato like an apple while his best friend played video games. His mind was to clustered at the moment, all he could think about was Kyuubi. How could Naruto not do something about it? It was pissing him off to know at any moment his sunshine could be curled up in the arms of the older boy. He scowled at nothing.

"Whatever it is that crawled up your ass and died I suggest you stop taking it out on your snack" Suigetsu said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at his hand that was holding the tomato, or at least what was once a tomato. The red fruit was squished by the death grip Sasuke had on it, his nailed were digging into the flesh and it's tomato juices were spilling out of his fist.

"Hn"

"Your cleaning that up" Suigetsu pointed at the small puddle of juice that was now on the floor.

Moments later Sasuke had cleaned up his mess that was created by his horrible rage.

"Now my little princess" Suigetsu started once Sasuke sat back down. Sasuke glared at him. "Do you mind telling your prince who hurt you?"

"Hn"

"Oh I know you love unicorns that fart rainbows honey but thats not what were talking about at the moment, please tell me who got my little Sasuke-kun's panties in a bunch" Suigetsu scoffed

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at his silver haired friend, "Your an idiot, I'm fine"

"Pfft! I would have thought over wise by the way you just murdered your favourite food in the world"

"I can't tell you without breaking a promise" Sasuke answered quietly, he looked over to the near by window and pretended like he saw something super interesting that he just couldn't take his eyes off of.

"All right, can you at least answered this, it has something to do with the blonde doesn't it?"

Sasuke nodded ever so slightly.

"Tsk...I hate to tell you that I told you so but I told you so...from square one"

Suigetsu's old words played in Sasuke's mind _"Uchihas don't share their toys" _

He sighed. He needed to do something about Kyuubi.

_ /(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

Days went by and Naruto's birthday arrived. It was only 7 AM when he hear a rapid knock on the door that woke him up from his sleep.

Originally Naruto ignored the banging on the door and when back to sleep but his return to slumber didn't last very long when he heard a familiar teme yelling through the door.

"Get you fucking ass up out of bed! And open the damn door you idiot!"

Naruto violently groaned and rolled to the edge of his bed and slowly slid down till was laying on the floor. For a minute he laid there staring at the ceiling trying to gather up the energy to get up and move towards the front door. Maybe if he just stayed there Sasuke would go away?

"If you don't open this door in five seconds I'm going to burn your birthday present!"

At the word 'present' Naruto shot up into a sitting position. Then stood up quickly at what the sentence implied. Naruto nodded to himself happily and sprinted towards the door.

"Hello teme"

"You idiot"

"Oh why thank you Sasuke, it's so kind of you to wish me a happy birthday on this fine evening!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Here" He tossed a perfectly wrapped box at Naruto carelessly, who barely managed to catch the box without dropping it.

"Open it when I'm gone, I have stuff to do anyways, have fun with your friends and stuff" Sasuke moved slighlty to leave but paused for a second.

"Oh and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday dobe" With that Sasuke left leaving a smiling Naruto behind.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

Sasuke had been busy pretty much every day of the week, basically after Naruto's birthday Naruto only ever talked to him during gym class…and gym wasn't really a class where you could talk, especially when Kakashi was yelling at them to run laps while reading some porno magazine. Sasuke apparently was very busy with clubs and such. Geez, Sasuke was the least sociable person in the world yet he was the most popular guy ever.

So why did he have to spend everyday day after school in some sort of club or the student council? Naruto hated to admit it but he missed Sasuke's usual random appearances at his house where Sasuke would just steal his food, and the times they spend alone in the hid out. The free time Sasuke did have he would spend working on his tree house, and he would refuse to allow Naruto to help. Without Sasuke around Naruto found himself with a lot of free time. Sure he would hang out with his friends now and then but they we're also busy. At one point Naruto thought about joining clubs too but then he decided against it and instead used his time to go to Sasuke's house to paint of the canvas that he had gifted to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Hunters Moon<strong>

I made one last brush stroke and then stepped back, it was perfect. The painting was the same one that I had drew out in my sketchbook, it was a painting of a dark angel walking out of the shadows of a forest who's wings we're that of a raven but of course since the canvas was much bigger than my sketchbook I also made a whole background scene, it was a bit abstract and the night sky I painted was inspired by Van Gogh's famous Starry Night piece. I pulled my cell phone out to look at the time, 10:30 Pm …Sasuke hasn't comeback yet. Ok I admit I stayed here painting until so late hoping that I'll see him. I mean seriously it's been like three weeks since I hung out with him and I've grown to be so use to his company. He's still an ass, but he's the jerk that I've become close to. We know so much about each other and we've only known each other for less than two months. Anyways the point is Sasuke wasn't back and I was thinking about going to the hide out to look for him… but I know he'll be pissed if I went without his permission.

Its ok though, he promised to show me the tree house when he's done and he's duties in the student council is coming to an end for now as the Halloween dance is approaching. One day left till the dance. I'm not going of course, no matter how much Sakura begs, I much rather go trick-or-treating but everyone seems so against going. I don't understand why…so what, it doesn't matter that we're 17, you're NEVER too old to dress up and get free candy. I'm about to leave when I hear the front door slam shut. I shove my paintbrushes into my bag and quickly get out of the room to look around the hallway corner.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke greets me; he's sitting on the floor untying his converse's laces. He's covered in wood shaving and his hairs all messy but of course he manages to still look good. Stupid good looks, "What you doing here so late?"

"Why are you so late?" I reply with a question, although the question makes me sound like a nagging mother.

He rolls his eyes, "It's my house I can come home whenever I want, now answer my question idiot"

"I got caught up with painting…it's finished though" I look down at my jeans and realize there covered in small paint splatters of every color you could think of, it made them look really cool.

"Really now? Can I see it"

I nod; he follows me to the big room with the huge canvas standing on the large easel. He stays quiet for a bit as he examines the painting. I catch myself staring at him watching his expression as he looks at the painting. He's serious but not in his usual 'I-don't-give-a-shit' kind of serious.

"So?" I say, getting tired of the silence.

"It's beautiful, you really should be an artist" He says with a tiny smile. Sasuke's smiles of course are a rare sight so my heart sort of skips a beat when I see it. I blush ever so slightly at his compliment, "Now I need to figure out where I'm going to put it…this empty room isn't very flattering for it"

He stares at the painting a bit longer before shrugging and walking out of the room. I scurry out of the room behind him.

"I think I know where I'll put it" He mumbles, "Are you going to go home or are you going to stay here?"

I blink, "You're giving me the option to sleep over?"

"Yes you idiot" Sasuke shakes his head while rolling his eyes again.

"If you keep rolling your eyes at me one day they'll fall out!"

"Hn"

"Hn, isn't a word teme how many times do I need to tell you that"

"You know what? If you don't shut up I'll take back my offer" He snaps in annoyance, I almost immediately shut up.

Minutes later we're sitting in his room, he's on his bed reading and I'm sitting on this weird blow up bed thingy that Sasuke put on the floor next to his bed, it's actually pretty comfy. His room looks like I had expected it to look like. The walls are painted with a deep red color, that's kind of dark, he decorated the ceiling with various origami ninja stars handing off of strings that were tied around them, posters of bands and movies are taped on his walls, there is a cork board mounted on his wall too. The board has post-it notes covering it with small notes written on them. I read the notes and see old reminders like 'Do math homework' and 'Grocery shopping list' but also I see one that says 'The dobe's birthday is on the 10th buy a present or something.' I can't help but smile at the fact that the post-it note he wrote this on was orange.

"What are you grinning at?" Sasuke says, who's looking up from the book he was reading.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I ask, pointing at the orange post-it note. Sasuke rolls his eye again and looks back down to his book but I swear I hear him mumble 'Yeah.'

"Are you done staying after school so much, now that the planning for the dance is over?" I ask

"D'awww does someone miss me?" He says making a baby voice.

"Shut up, I'm just wondering" I throw a pillow at him, which he catches with no problem and chucks it back at me. It hit me in the face. I growl and throw it back at him. Once again he catches it, he gives me his usual death glare, I take this as a bad sign and hide underneath the blankets he gave me. I wait a bit under the blankets for protection but a few minutes pass and Sasuke has made no move. So I get out of the blankets and then… Bam! Right in the face, totally uncalled for, he chucked the pillow at my unguarded self, making me fall off the blow-up bed thingy.

"Fine you win!" I snarl and crawl back onto the bed thingy. He's already looking down at his book again but with a smirk painted across his face.

The rest of the night is spent arguing and teasing each other. We go to sleep eventually, but when I wake up Sasuke isn't there. I look around the halls ways to find him, tempted to look into the closed doors of his house but I don't. The only door I do open is the one where my painting should be. I say 'should' because it's no longer there. I guess Sasuke left to go put it wherever it was he wanted it to be. I scribble down a note telling Sasuke that I went home before I make my way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Damn it Sasuke, I don't see why you couldn't just have done this later" Suigetsu huffs with a long yawn

"I already told you, the dobe's sleeping at my house and it's better to do this when he's not up yet"

"You ready Sasuke?" Juugo shouts up at me. I nod.

Him and Suigetsu pull on the rope that was tied around the top of the large raft looking pieces of wood that were already nailed together to form the last wall of my tree house. The wall slowly rises and rises till I can grab the wood and tilt it towards the rest of the house. It fits perfectly. I find my self boxed in, inside the now completed tree house. Of course the wall isn't bolted in with the rest of the walls and since I'm on the inside of the house I can't do it at the moment. I quickly scurry out the door and climb the branches of the tree to get to the wall that needed to me secuired.

"Hurry the fuck up! My arms are getting tired" Suigetsu grumbles. I roll my eyes and begin to screw in the bolts that would keep the wall attached to the rest of the house.

Several minutes later the rope was cut off from the wall and it was holding in place nicely. I climbed down the latter I made to reach the ground. When I did I took a few steps back. Perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 10 ONCE AGAIN sorry for any typos or bad auto correction and bad use of grammar and stuff<strong>

**- I guess you can say nothing really happened in this chapter, but it foreshadows what will happen O.o **

**-I know i never wrote what Naruto's present was, i just left it like that because significance of the gift was Sasuke even remembering that it's Naruto's birthday not really so much what it was. Lets just say it was a builder bear or something stupid like that ? xD **

-the only reason the name of this chapter is hunters moon is because the hunters moon appears before Halloween _(my socials teacher taught me that)_ and this takes place the day before Halloween... I didn't want to name it ' The day before Halloween' That be extremely lame :P

**:D! remember to Fav / Rev because this makes my day **


	10. Electric Tree House

It's already been a month, Ino thought as she began typing furiously on her laptop. The words she thought began making their way onto the computer's screen. Sasuke was a gentleman, unlike what she had expected. She expected him to jump her and force her into sex; or something like that, but he made no such move. He took her out to simple but romantic dates, bought her cute gifts, he would kiss her sweetly but not forcibly on the lips every time he saw her, he would pay for her lunch, he would walk her home …he was the perfect boyfriend. She couldn't help but hope that she maybe would be lucky, like Karin, and maybe he wouldn't dump her tonight or any time soon. Maybe she would be another girl that managed to last longer than a month. She paused from typing and sighed dreamily. There was no doubt that Sasuke was charming, she was falling for him even though she clearly told herself when she first asked him out that she would not. She could not. She _will_ not.

"No Ino, remember what your job is" Ino said quietly to herself. She continued to type.

The only thing that was wrong about Sasuke was how suspicious he was. No one ever knew what his motives were. No one understood why he was so quick to date and dump girls like there were objects. And then there was that blonde boy that was always with Sasuke lately. Naruto, the school's slut, everyone knew his reputation so why did Sasuke choose to hang out with the whore? They didn't seem to have anything going on, right?

"Sasuke isn't like that" She whispered under her voice, "There's no way…"

"How the progress going?" Ino heard a voice say behind her, she felt someone looking over her shoulder to read the little paragraph she had written, "Oh no Ino this won't do …"

"I know…but I can't find anything to write on."

"Then make something up" The other girl standing behind her suggested.

Ino turned around to glare at the girl, "You know I can't do that"

"Why not it's not like anyone would know?"

Ino shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm moving to plan B" Ino said with a long sigh

"That works too; alright I'll see you late but just make sure it's good, ok?"

"I know, I know"

"Also, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid" The girl patted Ino's back before walking away and out of the school's library doors where Ino had been sitting. Not to soon after did the bell ring signaling the end of lunch, Ino saved the work and shut down her laptop.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

When last block finish Naruto walked the usual path down the corridors of the school only to find Sasuke was just randomly waiting at his locker after school, leaning on it with a black leather jacket on and some lace up combat boots. The girls that had passed by blush and giggled when he glanced at them quickly. Making Naruto roll his eyes at how stupid people could be, the guy was a prick and he obviously had no interest in any of them and if he did it's not that it would last very long. Of course when Naruto walked by the girls sneered and mumbled something about him being a 'faggot whore.' The funny thing was when Naruto finally stopped at his locker where Sasuke was standing everyone stopped to stare.

"Hey teme" Naruto mumbled in greeting, not really sure why Sasuke was waiting for him in the first place.

"Hey, I was just kind of bored and have nothing to do after school so I was going to walk with you" Sasuke said in a bored tone. Naruto shrugged, he knew Sasuke always did random stuff like this when he had nothing better to do so he just accepted the fact that he was Sasuke's backup plan.

There was a murmur beginning to happen beside Naruto, he turned to look at the boy a few lockers down from him, the murmur stopped and the boy was glaring at him. A few girls that were waiting for the boy also gave Naruto a weird look. After a while Naruto realized it was because of Sasuke…someone like him shouldn't be talking to a guy like that - according to most stereotypical teenage groupings. Of course rumors were going around the school that Naruto had now become good friends with the ice prince himself but no one believed it. Really, Naruto only hung out with Sasuke a lot outside of school so he could understand why no one believed that he, the supposed whore, had the pleasure (more like curse) of being close with Sasuke. The ice prince noticed the eyes on them, everyone was analysing the two boys trying to make out why Sasuke was meeting up with Naruto at his locker. Almost every student that walked by them gave Sasuke and Naruto a funny look.

"Why is **Sasuke** with that _damn_ prostitute" A girl walking by whispered to her friends quietly. It was quiet, yes, but loud enough for both boys to catch it. With that Sasuke finally snapped; he was tired of having people judge Naruto and labeling him something he was not. His sunshine got enough crap for it as it is he didn't need more crap just because the blonde was friends with him. So he stood up straight and turned to Naruto who had his head down quietly shoving his textbooks into his locker trying not to let the condoms that he put in his locker several weeks ago fall out again. Yeah, he never got around to throwing those out.

"So Naruto" Sasuke said in a purposely loud voice so that everyone nearby could hear him

Naruto jumped a little not expecting that loudness from Sasuke. He looked up from his bag to stare at Sasuke with bewildered eyes. Sasuke just smirked back.

"I'm really glad you slept over" Sasuke continued, Naruto blinked, "It was fun, you know?"

Naruto nodded slowly, now he was beginning to understand what Sasuke was doing. He was preaching their friendship to tell all the people staring at them that he didn't give a fuck. He just didn't understand why.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime…" Naruto played along.

"Hn, we should actually wanna hang after?" Sasuke asked the blond haired boy, "I wanted to show you something later anyways." This wasn't a lie.

"Sure, only if you go trick-or-treating with me later" Naruto smirked.

"I will if you dress up like a sexy fox for me" Sasuke said teasingly making Naruto chuckle.

"Anything for you Sasu-Pooh" Naruto batted his eyes sarcastically. A girl nearby gasped at the nick name like it was a curse word being used inside a church.

"Mhhh, I can't wait to see you all dressed up my little sunshine" Sasuke leaned over to kiss Naruto on the cheek; the kiss lasted a few long seconds. When he pulled away the fangirls standing around had their mouths slightly open in shock. A few guys gave them a disgusted look.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at everyone that was staring making them all blink and quickly turn away, "That's what I thought"

Naruto slammed his locker shut and zipped up his bag, his face still a little bit flushed from the unexpected peck on the cheek. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him down the hall. There were sure to be more rumors after this but hell if Sasuke cared.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

"Why'd you do that? Your reputation might get all fucked up" Naruto mumbled a question. They we're walking back to Naruto's apartment together in the windy October afternoon. Sasuke's hands were shoved into his leather jacket's pockets while he kicked rocks drown the sidewalk.

"I never asked to be popular so I don't really give a crap about my reputation" Sasuke answered.

Naruto left it at that.

_ /(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

Sasuke stayed at Naruto's apartment the rest of the day playing video games and watching TV. The dance was supposed to be happening at the same time but Sasuke hated dancing and crowds so there was no way he was going. Free tickets or not (since he was on the student council he could get in without pay). Ino called him several times but he ignored every one of them. They also never went trick-or-treating of course since neither of them had a costume and Sasuke had too much pride to go around knocking on doors begging for sweets, he didn't even like sweets.

Instead Sasuke finally took Naruto out to what he wanted to show him.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

Naruto followed Sasuke through the familiar secret path that led to their, Sasuke's, hideout. Instead of stopping at the bench though Sasuke continued to walk straight past it and made his way deeper into the forest. The sound of the fallen leaves on the ground crunched under their shoes. They didn't walk to long before Sasuke stopped before a medium sized oak tree. Naruto clearly saw what it was that Sasuke wanted to show him, he had expected this, though he anticipated for something more…ugly and ill crafted.

A perfectly built tree house was sitting nicely about six feet above ground. Half of the structure was hidden between the branches of the tree the rest was hanging out of the tree balancing on several large polls that were rammed into the ground to help support the large wooden structure. It was a simple for wall rectangular shaped miniature cabin looking house with a triangular roof and a tiny door that was attached to a long set of curved stairs that wrapped it's self around the trunk of the beautiful tree. The house _almost_ look like a normal house that was professionally made, if it wasn't for the fact that you could kind of see the painted over nail, bolts, and seams that kept the walls together. Sasuke made his way up the swerved stair case with Naruto following closely behind with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Electric Tree house<strong>

My painting was mounted onto one of the walls of the tree house, inside a really pretty black wooden frame. There were two windows in the tree house. They were actually legit windows too, not just square cut outs. I mean the whole glass and frame thing. Also on either side of the tiny door were two battery powered lanterns that helped light up the dark room. I couldn't believe Sasuke made this. It was beyond my capabilities or that of any average teenage boy.

"This place is amazing Sasuke! You should be an architect when you grow up" I gasp.

"Hn…you think so?"

"Well yeah! Look at this! You built this all by yourself and it's the most beautiful thing I've even seen!" I wave my hands around like it's going to help prove my point any further.

Sasuke shakes his head and rolls his eyes at my antics, "Suigetsu and Jugo helped a bit so I didn't do it all by myself" He mumbles honestly.

"…That's so not fair I asked to help like fifty times but you refused to let me"

He shrugs a bit.

"You like what I did with your painting?" Sasuke asks. When he talks a white puff of smoke leaves his mouth because of the chilly air. It reminds me of a chimney for no particular reason.

I turn to look at my painting again; I begin to wonder how the heck he got the hug thing through the tiny door. But those thoughts are quickly erased by those of how nice it looked on that wall framed by the black painted wood that encased it.

"Yeah… I love it" I turn to look back at Sasuke only to notice him staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on…Tell me what's on your mind teme~!" I wined

"Mhhh….I was just thinking…that _you're_ the most beautiful thing I've even seen" Sasuke says in a quieter voice then before, his eyes still on me.

I feel my heart speed up probably because that's the most embarrassing thing I've ever heard someone say to me before. I feel my face become heated, I try to think of something to say to that but the only thing that comes out is…

"S-shut up" I manage to shutter out, still embarrassed at his awkward bluntness. I know my face is probably as red as a neon tomato.

"You really should learn how to take a compliment" Sasuke smirks teasingly.

I reply with a sarcastic, "Well, thank you"

Eventually we sit down on the wooden floor of the tree house and relax. We both do our own things, Sasuke reads while I sketch him reading. We stay like that for what seems like days, weeks, even years. After minutes of peaceful silence Sasuke breaks it with a thoughtful huff.

"I was thinking…" Sasuke starts.

"About me?" I cut in jokingly.

He snorted and rolled his eyes again, "Naw, not this time…But seriously I was thinking about you said"

"What'd I say?"

"That I should be an architect, I never thought about what I wanted to be before…not really anyways." He pauses, "but…now that I think about it, it kind of seems perfect"

I nod, "I think so too, everything you'd make would be beautiful"

"Just like you?" Sasuke snickers with a smirk on his face, oviously still amused by my previous reaction.

I whack he on the top of his head with my sketch book. He just rubs his head and chuckles softly.

"When I become an architect, everything I make… the city I create, will be for you…since you gave me the idea to become one" He says in a tauntingly poetic voice. He grins at me with this egotistical sly smile that dares me to react.

I roll my eyes at him and will myself not to blush at his ridiculous comments, "Sasuke you need to stop saying cheesy romantic shit like that, we aren't in a chick flick"

There was then silence for a few moments. A while later I could sense Sasuke creeping closer to me. He wraps his arms around my waist slowly and kisses my cheek, never letting go of me. I turn my head to look directly at him.

"What are y-"

I got cut off by his lips on mine; my mouth was still open from speaking. But I guess that was his plan all along because he wasted no time shoving his tongue down into my mouth. For some reason I never pushed back, I just sat there frozen but not stiff. The kiss turned hungry and messy, he began to lick and suck on my bottom lip. I could feel my body heat up. Even though it was a cold night I was burning up. A nervous flutter began to form in my stomach. My fingers started to tingle with warmth.

There was this weird sensation that I usually got from excitement, adrenaline or being nervous that passed through my body. If I had to explain what it felt like I'd say it felt like an electric eel decided to slither down my neck, around my torso, down my arms and legs and exit out through my toes. I was sure the reason for this feeling was because of a mixture of all three emotions at the same time, not just one. Which made it so much worse this time, shocking my body with its strong voltage.

I had goosebumps left behind from the electric feeling I got from his touch. Subconsciously I brought my hands, which were once lying flat on the ground, up to Sasuke's chest. I balled them up into fists, clenching onto him. He responded by pulling me closer by the waist. My hands warmed up even more between our body heat. His hands roamed up and down my clothed back. The touch made me shiver a bit. I could feel how I was starting to become affected in a certain 'area' of mine just a little. But, he finally pulled away from me. His lips no longer on mine, giving us both time to properly breath. And time for me to calm down.

I never realized I was actually kissing him back till he was no longer on me, I also never realized how much I liked it. Most likely because my brain was all fuzzy at the time. He let go of my waist, his hands returned to their original location. Away from me. Making me feel kind of…lonely even though Sasuke was still sitting right next to me. I removed my hands from his chest and brought them to my lap. For moments we just sat there in silence, an awkward one at that. What do you say when you just randomly got kissed and you never fought it back? What do you say when you kissed a guy who's obviously a player? Then I realize something. I grab my sketch book and hit him hard on the top of his head.

"OW! Holy shit Naruto"

"You asshole, why'd you do that?" I yell back at him.

"Cuz' I like you" He says bluntly.

"No you jerk you have a girlfriend!"

"So?"

"So…what do you mean _SO_?" I stare at him waiting for an answer but he just blinks at me, "Oh right…I forgot it's been a month, what now? I'm your new target you damn teme! You got tired of Ino so you just decide to kiss me? Hmmm?"

He stays quiet for a long time just staring at me with this unreadable expression. Sasuke lets out a long exhale, shuffling a bit his body begins getting up off the tree houses floor to stand.

"Nevermind...whatever" He says almost to himself more then to me, "… let's just get you home" His voice is unusually quiet. He stretched out a hand to help me up but I just stare at the hand in offering. For some reason I feel like I hurt his feelings even though what I said was just my opinion. I feel like a jerk…and I can't stay mad at him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like kissing him, I did help induce it. Was it so wrong for me to yell at him? I wasn't wrong…he _did _have a girlfriend and he _did _have a reputation, did I not have the right to be suspicious?

I take the hand finally and he pulls me up. I don't want his hand to let go but he does. Rather quickly too. He shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks open the tree houses door. Silently we walk out of the forest and onto the sidewalks. Sasuke stops at the sight of my apartment building and mumbles a 'see ya' before heading off to his house. I watch him walk away. Part of me wants to let him leave for being an over emotional jerk but the other half aches to not let him leaves. That half wants him to stay over again so that I can wake up and see him curled up in the blankets again watching TV.

I just let him go because I can't run after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Next chapter! Mhhh So what do ya think?<strong>

D: When i'm done the whole story i promise i'll re-read it and get someone to beta this since i KNOW it has a whole fudge load of typos and grammar misuse

i never read these over i just write then post. So thats why... If something is so bad that it doesn't make any sense tell me please.

**Anyhow! Review and Fav **

**:D! That'd mean a lot to me **


	11. After Effects

Naruto walked up the stairs of his apartment in a kind of thoughtful daze. He dragged himself into his home and literally collapsed on the couch. He spaced out for a while thinking about nothing really just feeling the after effects of that damn electric eel that Sasuke made him feel. A strong fluttery feeling began in his stomach, 'butterflies' as most people would called the feeling but to Naruto he though the words 'a flock of hummingbirds' probably described it better. Rapid wings flapped inside of him and flew up his throat and balled themselves in his mouth. He tried to swallow the nervous ball but it just came back up. He felt sick. Horribly, horribly sick. Sasuke was the one that made him feel sick, every time Naruto thought of the black haired teen he felt like puking because those stupid 'hummingbirds' kept trying to get out.

He let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. This just made everything worse. He could _feel _Sasuke's hands on his waist and those soft lips on his while a wet tongue explored his mouth. God he wanted to feel it for real again. Too late now, Naruto told himself, too late to run after him now, he's already gone. The more he sat there the more he thought of Sasuke and the more he regretted ever letting him leave. But why would Naruto chase after a player like Sasuke? He didn't need him; it was better this way. Anyway, as long as Kyuubi was around there was no way that he could ever have a normal relationship with anyone, especially not with Sasuke. Not some other jerk that would use him. Sure, Sasuke had been nice to him as a good friend lately but it couldn't escalate into anything more.

"Whatever, never mind…" Naruto huffed, repeating Sasuke previous words as he pulled himself off the couch to go to his room so that he could get some sleep.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

Naruto was very confused about his feeling over Sasuke and had avoided his calls and whenever he heard a knock on the door he would hide in his room because he was fairly sure it was the raven haired boy. On Monday the first school day after Halloween and the first Monday of the new month came school started Naruto dodged anyone that looked like it may be Sasuke and he made his way through the hallways quickly in attempts to prevent himself from being caught by Sasuke. He wasn't ready to speak with him just yet, not when he kept getting hummingbirds in his tummy just at the thought of him.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

A small group of friends continued to walk back to the school in the snow. They had walked to the nearest restaurant for lunch having decided to spend special time together to share their weekend with each other since they seemed to not hang out as much lately. The group consisted of a shuttering Hinata who was walking in the back of the group, head down and hands in her pockets. A stoic Gaara who was walking next to Hinata with arms crossed over his chest grumbling about not wearing the proper attire for the snow. A cheerful but temperamental pink haired Sakura who was wearing a fluffy pink jacket and some new lace up converse snow boots, she was leading the group and was marching happily in the snow. Then there was Kiba and Naruto, they stood side-by-side in the middle of the little pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: After Effects<strong>

"I fucking hate snow" Kiba growled, his footsteps sinking into the frosty white fluff left on the ground because of last night's snow fall. His hands were slipped inside a pair of leather gloves, he was always telling me how much he loved those gloves because they "_were created by the gods and did damn well good job of keeping his hands warm_". I couldn't say the same for my hideous brown gloves that Tsunade tried to knit me last Christmas. They were itchy and had holes in it that made its purpose pointless since the chilly air could still get through at touch the skin of skin of my hands.

Every few steps I would slip a little on the icy sidewalk that had yet to be salted up, which was really annoying and to be honest it scared the crap out of me because I hate falling on ice…it hurts. Even more annoying was my nose that is dripping with snot from the cold so I have to constantly be wiping my nose on my jackets sleeve.

"I like snow, it's kinda pretty" I mumble back, my arm was up against my nose once again wiping off the wet drippings coming out of me like a faucet. _Ew_, Gross.

I sniffed, sucking in the snot that just kept dripping out of my nose. My cuffs were getting all soggy and gross. Stupid cold weather. Stupid lack of tissues.

"But it's cold and wet, I hate coldness and wetness and when it's together I hate it more" Kiba continued to grumble.

"W-well…I t-think it's pretty too" Hinata whispers behind me. She's wearing a puffy purple winter jacket, fluffy white earmuffs and white mittens, she sort of looks like a bunny.

I sniffed really hard trying to inhale the mucus so that it wouldn't keep running out of my nose but I end up choking as it seemed like the runny snotty goodness; once again _ew_, went down the wrong pipe or something. After two or three coughs I finally could breathe normally without feeling shitty nose drippings running down my throat.

"You're disgusting" I hear Gaara walking next to Hinata commenting.

"HEY! It's not my fault that the cold make my nose runny" I grumbled.

"Whatever Naruto" Sakura says with a long sigh.

"The snow was pretty random, it didn't seem like it was going to snow at all this week but all of the sudden we're hit with this" Kiba moans in displeasure.

"I'm happy I like snow" I say cheerfully, than sniffed again.

"Fuck we're late" Kiba barks out when he glances at the time on his Ipod.

Sakura looks at her phone. "Oh dear, we are!" She exclaims when she read the time.

I huffed, "It's your own goddamn fault, I _said _we should all go but _nnnoooo_~, don't listen to the _dumb_ blonde, so don't blame it on me when we get a late slip"

"Whatever dead last" says Kiba, than sticks his tongue out at me.

"Shut up dog breath" I follow him by sticking my tongue out too.

"Make me you blond haired idiot"

"Fine I will, I just have to find Akamaru first, he'll shut you up by making out with you"

"That was ONE TIME"

"Pfft whatever…I know you're into that bestiality shit"

"Fuck off Naruto"

I shut up since I was feeling too sick to argue any further and my nose was getting on my nerves. God I needed to get a tissue box pronto. Luckily we made it to the school on time for me to quickly run to one of the bathrooms to get some toilet paper so I could blow my nose. Went I was done the group was still waiting for me; we followed each other to our lockers.

"Soooo…Naruto are the rumors true?" Sakura asked with slow caution. We were at my locker when she asked this; I paused from pulling my English binder out to look at her.

My response to this question was a raise of an eyebrow and the words, "Which ones?"

I had a whole shit lot of rumors about me, most about me being a whore but they were others like this one time I swear I heard someone call me a sheep shagging hermaphrodite. Anyhow there was no way of me know what my fellow classmates were saying about me now.

"Er…The one about you and Sasuke making out"

Everyone looked at me with curiosity and I choked on my spit. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, how could anyone know about that? We were alone…unless he told everyone. He would too. Damn jerk.

"So it's true" Ino said, she was walking up towards us.

"Stop eavesdropping Ino pig" Sakura spits.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke's_ other _blonde" says Kiba jokingly, earning him a hard smack on the head by me.

Ino scowls and then turns to me, "So…is it?"

"I don't understand how anyone knows about that" I mumble quietly under my breath, I'm pretty sure no one heard but I was proven wrong when Ino replied.

"Of course everyone knows you were in the middle of the hallways…actually apparently it was right here at your locker…"

Then everything clicked. They were talking about the kiss on the cheek Sasuke gave me during school on Friday not the one afterschool in the tree house. Now **that** made more sense.

"Oh…right ..." Was my stupid response.

Sakura and Ino narrowed their eyes at me, Kiba just snickered and Hinata and Gaara stayed quiet like they had the whole time.

"But it seems…as if you had another time in mind, do you mind sharing this piece of information as Sasuke's girlfriend I'd like to know"

"N-no I was just…" I stared to trail off not knowing how to get out of the situation.

"Fine whatever Uzumaki, just keep in mind making out with someone else's boyfriend isn't exactly helping your already severely damaged rep"

"Well he kissed me first!" I blurt out without even thinking for a split second.

Everyone stares at me. I'm so lucky we're late and the hallways are practically empty.

"I see" Ino says with a mischievous grin on her face that scares me greatly, "Well than… I guess we shall see each other later? Bye Naruto and friends…Billboard forehead girl" Ino nods to Sakura, who growls back.

She turns to leave and walk down one of the halls and disappears around a corner. We all stand there in an awkward silence for a bit. I sigh and slam my locker shut than lock it before making a move to walk down the hall. Everyone follows me silently for a bit.

Kiba breaks the silence with, "So, you **did** make out with the ice prince!"

Yeah I did, the thought made the hummingbirds come back and I felt like throwing up like I had the night Sasuke kissed me. I

shook my head to dismiss the feeling, to a deep breath and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

We're all sitting on the cold polished floor of the gym like we always do staring up at our perverted gym teacher, Kakashi, who's rambling about how the sudden snow ruined his plans for today so we're just going to have to play badminton. I just yawn; I'm bored out of my mind. I feel like my brain will explode out of my ears or something. Kakashi continues his rambles about the rule of the pathetic game for a few more minutes before taking out his porno book and shooing us away. I groan when I get up off the floor and move towards the pile of rackets and birdies. Suigetsu and I are partners as usual and we begin to hit the plastic ball thing back and forth without it ever touching the ground. Fuck this game is stupid.

I'm not in the mood to do anything today, especially not this. I just want to sleep…maybe I'll be lucky enough to never have to get up ever again and have servants to do my shit for me. Anyhow enough of the Shikamaru like thinking and progressing to more important matters which is Naruto who's been avoiding me all day and is standing_ all_ the way on the other side of the gym glancing at me every few minutes.

I decided that my reaction to this behaviour will be me getting pissed off. I will not have my sunshine avoiding me. Having enough of how his acting around me I marched over to the blond boy. I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing but I do it and not I can't stop because my body and mind is on auto pilot. Everyone is staring at me walking over to him, especially him himself. His eyes are all big and confused and he stops what he's doing letting the birdie fall to the ground.

"What the fuck is with you!" I point my racket that was still in hand, at him.

He blinks a few dozen times, he opens his mouth to say something but the only thing that comes out is a squeak. He shuts his mouth. Then he opens it again.

"What the fuck is with you! Damn teme! You can't just yell at me for no reason!" He shouts back.

Now everyone stopped their games to turn and stare at us, I'm completely aware of the scene I just created but what the heck I seem to be making scenes a lot lately why stop now?

"I have a reason!"

"Yeah well what is it!"

"You're fucking avoiding me!"

"Why do you care? Mr. Big-shot-popularity!"

"Just because I do, now stop!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Not if it means ignoring me like I never did anything! Like I don't exist!"

"You're such an attention whore! Why the hell do you need my god damn attention? I can ignore you if I want to!"

"…Fuck! Whatever, never mind… I don't need you…I give up!" I raise my hands up in a kind of mockery surrender.

I drop my racket on the floor, and stride to the changing rooms dragging Suigetsu along with me. Few minutes later I'm skipping gym class with my stuff messy in my arms, Suigetsu is stripping his clothes off to change into his normal attire, we're in the washrooms because I didn't give us time to change in the gym…I admit defeat. I can't deal with the blond anymore; I'll just find myself a cheaper toy one that _doesn't_ push me away. Whatever the case I end up calling Ino to tell her come hang out with me and Suigetsu after school at the arcade, maybe games will make me forget that horrible pit in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's just not use to rejection ... :\ You silly boy<strong>

**I feel so proud of myself Chapter 12 or a planned 20 (plus epilogue) Thanks to ALL the people that are reading this makes me all happy inside **

****Oh and the part where Naruto talks about Kiba & Bestiality i got that idea from my dog and me:**

**Has it ever happened to you where your nuzzling your dog that's licking your face and then you open you mouth by accident and end up frenching your dog...or is that just me? XD**

**- Rev/Fav Please :B**


	12. Like Super Glue

**RECAP:** I'm sure this is needed after my rather sudden hiatus with this story... :s

Basically were the last chapter leaves off is after Sasuke kisses Naruto in the treehouse. Naruto pushes Sasuke away because he feels used and doesn't like the idea that Sasuke is coming onto him while having Ino as a girlfriend. Naruto starts avoiding Sasuke because he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. Sadly Sasuke is a whiny princess who hates being ignored and lashes out on Naruto. They have a fight in the middle of gym class. Currently they are left with hanging tension from both the fight and the kiss

**The time period is around January. Huge time skip since the previous chapter occurred sometime in late October early November? I don't even exactly remember my own timeline ;^;**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in first period with a look of distaste on his face. He was annoyed. Just before winter break Ino had pulled a stunt. As one of the journalist of the school magazine she had written a three paged spread about how much of a player he was. Now, that wasn't what bothered him. He soon found out that she was blacked mailed into it by the president of the magazine club, one of Sasuke's more bitter ex-girlfriends. Ino came from a broken family; her father raised her alone and couldn't afford her college tuition on just the money he gained from the flower shop they owned. She needed a scholarship and the one she was qualified for required her to be in at least one writers club. Ino just couldn't refuse writing the (true, yet slightly exaggerated) article about Sasuke at the risk of getting kicked out of the club.<p>

Sasuke actually admired that she pushed aside her crush to do what she needed to do. Any other girl would have declined thinking that Sasuke would hate them forever.

Anyhow, the reason why Sasuke was annoyed was because even after winter break had come and gone all the girls of the school hadn't forgotten the article. What was worse was that they put all the guilt in Ino for writing such a 'false' story about their prince. So now almost every girl was throwing themselves at his feet hoping that he would date one of them.

It would be a pro for both Ino and him if they continued dating. He wouldn't have to deal with fangirls and she would have everyone off her case.

It is for that reason that Sasuke planned to persuade Ino into dating him again (since _she_ had dumped him after the article came out). Which may prove a challenge, after all – she was the one who did research on all his cruel breakups.

**_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_**

Naruto woke up. He was laying naked with no blanket over him causing the cold to shake him awake from his sleep. Suddenly he felt a shuffle beside him and a slight heat source coming from his left. He turned his head only to find a body hogging the thick blankets. Naruto groaned then lashes his foot out to kick the sleeping figure in the back before yanking the blankets away forcibly to wrap them around himself. The man with fiery orange-red hair still laid sound asleep undisturbed by the harsh kick or the cold.

The blankets stank of various body odors and the fading sent of flowery detergent which made Naruto scrunch up his nose in disgust but didn't stop him from huddling into them.

"Fucking Kyuubi" Naruto muttered with distaste under his breath before curling up further into the blankets. Naruto looked over Kyuubi's naked shoulder to glance at the digital clock across the room.

Kyuubi had called him over in the middle of first block. Although it was a rather inconvenient time for him, Kyuubi didn't give two fucks. Kyuubi had picked him up after his first class and dragged him over to his ,the ill taken care of, home that also happened to be shared with three other members of Kyuubi's gang. Naruto had no choice in that matter, he could have refused to go to Kyuubi's house but the more he avoided Kyuubi the worse his mood got. So Naruto just went along with it, as usual.

It was around lunch time now back at school. He still had time to go back and catch his last two classes but his muscles were aching and he was tired from the spent energy. Then again if he stayed till Kyuubi woke up the red head would probably make him clean the house like some sort of maid. Maybe he'd make Naruto make a fool out of himself in front of his gang.

Was it really worth it? To put up with Kyuubi just so that he wouldn't end up in behind bars like Kurama? So that eventually one day he'd have a chance to go to university and make a better life for himself?

Naruto liked to think so sometimes. Other days he didn't. He was basically Kyuubi's personal whore.

Naruto groaned at the thought.

With a sigh he unwrapped himself from the thick sheets and crawled over Kyuubi to get off the bed. He tiptoed around to room savaging for his scattered clothes. He quickly dressed himself then scurried out the house and made his way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Like Super Glue<strong>

School started back up from winter break a week ago yet all the tension stayed the same. It never eased. The reason why was forgotten – for the most part anyways. Why was it that Sasuke and I weren't speaking again? After two months of avoiding each other and turning our faces the opposite direction it seems as if what was left of the weird ass friendship him and I had, has completely evaporated into the air. Is it even possible for me to find the pieces and super glue them back together so that it wouldn't fall apart again? It's so stupid. So immature of him, of me, to make such a big deal out of the fight we had. That didn't even classify as a fight…more of a squabble or a light argument if you will, yet for some odd reason we haven't made up yet. Ok yeah I'm complaining about it and maybe I should make the first move to make amends but he started it.

Don't pretend I didn't see you glance at me in the hallways Sasuke. Don't pretend you didn't have your eyes completely on me every gym class. I know you do. I can literally feel the apology hanging in the air but you never actually speak it.

I stare at locker across the hall from mine. This is how I spend my lunch hour lately, alone, sitting in front of my locker eating some stale ass bread. Well that is unless one of my friends isn't busy.

Perhaps I should have stayed at Kyuubi's house. No. I shake that idea away. If I had stayed I would have had to put up with some ridiculous request.

Once I'm finished my food I throw away the wrappers and begin wandering down the mostly empty halls to take my mind of the boredom. I catch Sasuke's stupid duckbutt hair style at the corner of my eye. I want to ignore it and continue walking down the halls but I stop to glance around the corner where I think I saw him. There he is down the hall leaning onto a locker talking to Ino who laughs at something he says while pulling books out of her locker.

I'm bothered.

Neither of them realizes that stupid thing she wrote before winter break did more harm to me than either of them. Selfish, so completely selfish. The high majority of the school already has a bad impression on me and now they think I was trying to steal Sasuke from Ino but seducing him blah blah blah, etc, etc a whole bunch of other dumb shit. I mean what would expect when you write about Sasuke cheating on his relationship with me. Hello?! I'm the school 'slut' _obviously_ everyone will take the worst possible outcomes from this. Now look at them, talking like nothing happened not even considering that maybe, just maybe, someone else (me) would have been a little (just a little) effected.

I grumble and begin walking back down the other hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Ino laughs slightly bitterly then rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, fine whatever, but when it's done – it's done. Ok?"

"Of course I perfectly understand. It's only the title anyways"

She huffs, "You're really an asshole you know that? Nothing like I expected"

I frown, "Yeah I know." My voice sounds a bit more depressing then I intended and Ino gives me this pity look that pisses me of.

I turn to away not really wanting to deal with her or anyone today; I've been in a pretty bitter mood. Then I see Naruto's back as he fades into the other hall around the corner. I bit my lip and almost, _almost_, chase after him because us not talking has gone too long and it's just another thing to ruin my mood even more.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Hello! I'm sorry. I finally sat down yesterday and force myself to become inspired even in the slightest. I'm not going to start rambling about how sorry I am and make up excuses cuz I don't really have one *cries*

Once again thank you for all the reviews and encouraging messages. I'm not sure when my next update will be since I'm a super procrastinator so please bear with me. I can't promise it will be soon but I will promise to myself and to you next update won't be several months of wait. I already have it half written ...it's just a matter of being able to write the other half.


	13. Choices

A small war of sorts broke out in the city away from public eye in the middle of the darkened night. Behind the supposedly abandoned buildings in the forgotten parking lot where the street lamps had not worked for a long time.

Very few words were exchanged between both gangs but the message was very clear. Jinchuuriki were taking back the turf their parents had once claimed their own. Within a few seconds gun shots echoed and the war ended. It was almost too easy but it did help that their opponent were crumbling since months – no years before.

Kyuubi peeled his gloves then motioned to his companions to help clean up the mess.

_/(^v^v^v^v^v^)\_

Sasuke visits Tobi for the first time in years. He's never been particularly close to his distant cousin but Tobi is his only living, sort of, relative left aside from Itachi. Tobi's in a hospital of the mentally ill and has been since he was fourteen. He's a delusional whack-job with a split personality disorder. To be honest Sasuke didn't even know his, sort of, cousin existed until after the tragic event.

The reason Sasuke visits the hospital today was because Tobi had called him saying he had interesting news. Tobi never calls him so interesting probably _actually_ meant interesting and would not be a waste of his time.

Even though Sasuke was prepared to hear shocking news he didn't expect to hear the words that came out of Tobi's mouth nor did he understand how Tobi of all people would have found out before him… Then again he's been rather distracted lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Choices <strong>

I get called into the office during the start of gym class. The meeting with Tsunade takes up the whole period of class. Mostly because I had to wait for her for twenty minutes but when I finally speak with her it's something interesting. She goes on explaining the details and answering my questions for a good hour before she hands me a thick package of papers.

"Just think about it Sasuke, this is a great opportunity but you have to fill out the application and submit it to be before the deadline with is at the end of this week if you want to do it. I know its short notice but I didn't hear about until yesterday and I had tried to contact your home but no one picked up," She says.

"I was visiting a cousin," I vaguely explain.

She nods in understanding. "That's fine, well you now know. I strongly suggest taking up this offer. This is a once in a life time opportunity"

"I understand," I pause to flip through the brochure and application form, "Thank you." I say sincerely.

"No problem" Getting out of her office chair she leads me to her office door right behind me. "If you decide to do it just hand in the form to me as soon as you can."

I nod and make my way out into the school hallways just as the end of period bell rings. Just as I do I catch a glimpse of Naruto darting out of the gym doors and across the hall. Keeping his head down as he makes sharp turns weaving his way through of the crowded hallways. I almost reach out and shout for his attention but before I can even process the idea of doing so he's gone.

I sigh and look down at the package of papers in my hands. Suddenly I know exactly what to do.

I slip my cell out of my pocket I quickly text Ino telling her that I won't be meeting her after school as I usually do. She replies with a boring 'K'. I then gather all my stuff and walk towards the bus stop going to the hospital where Tobi stays.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Lately I've been coming here a lot more and I'm doing it mostly out of loneliness and less about obligation. I don't blame my friends for neglecting me. It's always been this way but perhaps I have reached my breaking point. Plus, Kyuubi isn't all that horrible. Sure his grumpy, controlling and possessive but he's shown be some sweetness every now and then.

Anyway – Kyuubi is acting rather strangely today more so than other days. He's kind of moody and depressed. He lets me in the house silently and orders me to make him food but when I serve it to him he whispers a very sad sounding thank you. I'm use to him making a stupidly sexist joke or sarcastic comment about me and my cooking. I'm not going to lie I'm worried.

"Kyuu?" I timidly ask, "You all right?"

He sticks is fork angrily into his food, "Why the fuck would you ask that?"

"Er…Because you looked sad. My mistake! Keep eating." I flash a false grin and give him a light pat on the back.

"I'm just tired," he says with a long sigh, "We've been pulling all-nighters for the last few days"

"Well, maybe you should take a nap." I say instead of asking what an all-nighter entitles.

"Yeah well I haven't had the time as of late but luckily we finished everything last night so I'll be able to rest today." He then smirks and grabs me by the waist forcibly pulling me to his lap.

"I thought you were tired," Knowing exactly what he wants I grumble.

"Mhhh, yes but you'll provide me with some stress relief before I take my much needed beauty sleep."

I don't say anything to that but I do shove the food into his mouth to shut him up. When he's done eating (more like swallowing whole) his food he drags me to his room and motions for the bed.

I understand it all too well. I look at Kyuubi and how similar he looks to Kurama sends me a wave of guilt. I try to make my unneeded feelings go away but the memory creeps up. Then that sense of obligation comes back. I don't only do this because of my blackmailer, no, maybe in some fucked up way I'm trying to gain forgiveness from them. I just … I don't even know what I'm thinking any more. So I just strip and lay on the bed. Kyuubi simply smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

After meeting up with Tobi again I know exactly what I'm going to do, for sure now. I've heard and learned so much not only from Tobi but from the research I've done on my own after hearing the news from him. I finally felt as if a giant invisible weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That relief I felt allowed me to take a step towards my future. I ended up filling out the application Tsunade gave me on the bus ride back from the hospital.

I then I get off at the bus stop closest to Naruto's house. Although it's only seven pm the sky is dark. On my way to his home I recite what I should say to him. I hope to make amends with him for our piece of mind. I know neither of us is fond of the fact we've grown apart over something so silly. I know it's my fault mostly. I'm not a bad guy. Just – a bit messed up. Jaded maybe. He should understand that I assure myself.

When I get to the door of his apartment I knock. Then knock again. After the fifth time I'm starting to get the impression that he either is ignoring me or not home. I shake my head in disappointment guessing where he probably is right now.

'_Kyuubi_,' I think bitterly.

At least I can hope that maybe one day, sooner than later, that blackmailing jerk can get the pleasure to go to jail.

I suddenly feel very heavy again. I had hoped to get this over with while I had the time and the guts to do so. I decide to slip a note under his door that he'll hopefully read. I pull a note pad and pen out of the backpack I've been carrying around all day since I left straight for the hospital after school. I jot down my note, read it over, then fold it and slip it under the crack.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Lots of plot holes and left out details in this one but its all there for a reason.

So... I finished High school! Yay!

I've been busy with life like looking for a job and spending my year off finding the right course to take in post-secondary.

Anyway I had some time off plus I was reminded of this fic by e-mails saying I have new followers to this story. (Wow thanks btw)!

I hope you enjoy this so far... I know it's not the best story. But I'm going to finish it maybe later then sooner

if you stick with me till the end I love you 5ever. if not i still do xD.


End file.
